


Harp Strings, Pebbles and Kings

by blankdblank



Series: Thorin Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Spies, Enchanted items, Lost Spouses, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Lives, Royals in Disguise, Self-Exile, Soulmates, painful past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Fleeing their assumed duties as heirs in hopes for finding their fabled One the young Princes rush off the night of their Uncle's Wedding in hopes of finding her. After finding a peaceful place to hide when their coin purse is lost they happen across her by chance, along with someone else they did not expect to find.(Songs - A Secret Love, Count On Me)





	1. Chapter 1

**..Thorin..**

Weddings are meant to be joyous occasions, as are births, but on the eve of the King Under the Mountain’s wedding while the couple reluctantly retired to fulfill their duty the two crown Princes stole their chance to flee theirs. For all she appeared to be the Queen was nothing up to par, corrupt and cruel from the moment the crown was placed on her head. Thankfully after their first bedding conception had occurred freeing the King to locking his Queen in a Royal cottage fully guarded on the grounds with plenty of noble ladies to keep her occupied and ensure his heir’s safety. All trace of the boys had faded with the wind and as a cry filled the mountain another set of cries sounded at the loss of their Queen, taken by an unseen ailment obscured by the womb in all her check ups.

But for all the joys of the arrival of the new infant a reluctance spurred in the hearts of the Council at two words, _a girl_. No heir had been achieved with the union with the woman from Esgaroth, a match far from the top of their liking but those from Dwarven lines demanded too much for their kin in return and all showed a reluctance to match with the tolerably attractive Dwarf regardless of his title. Especially with the fears of his being a Mad King. For decades now he’d searched without luck for the source of his treasured harp, one whom he said sang to him and played for those lucky to see it.

Mithril, sacred metal treasured especially to the Dwarves, but none could find any more than 70% pure, at least until this single harp coming across the King’s path by chance in a slew of presents when he had returned from his first tour of duty in battle, one that had taken the life of his Uncle Fundin. The single note attached simply stating _, “May the music of this harp grant you a moments peace from the sorrow of passing darkness.”_

With furrowed brows the Prince drew back the velvet layer wrapping the harp making him gasp at the immaculate shimmer from the polished mithril forged instrument earning similar sounds from all gathering to inspect it. For days all nobles stole a chance to ogle the priceless gift before the Prince rushed into his Parent’s rooms to drag them from bed only to gawk at the self playing and singing harp.

_Once I had a secret love_

_That lived within the heart of me_

_All too soon my secret love_

_Became impatient to be free_

 

Deeply in Khuzdul the King sat with tear stained cheeks shouldering the harp with his crying daughter, who was swiftly falling silent staring up at her Father in apparent awe as he sang and played for her.

 

_So I told a friendly star_

_The way that dreamers often do_

_Just how wonderful you are_

_And why I am so in love with you_

All the years flew back to him as he remembered doing the same for his Nephews, watching these same strings often play for them under the light of the moon and stars. All these years and he knew, somehow he could feel it, his One had sent him this gift to aid him in remembering the light. How, he knew not, but one thing he was certain, around it he did not feel alone, you were with him somehow. For years he searched each inch for any trace of a hidden slot or pocket some mystical being might be trapped within without any luck leaving him to assume it was under some enchantment of your making, one to assure him you would be along soon. But adoringly watching his little girl coo in his lap his mind wandered curious as to how you would accept her into your life when you did arrive.

 

_Now I shout it from the highest hills_

_Even told the golden daffodils_

The more he played the more his mind raced and heart ached, not just for the worries concerning his precious pebble, but for the Brother’s that had fled their home for the marriage he could no longer hate for the pebble it had given him. The longer he stared into her bright blue eyes as she tapped her hands on the bow of the harp beside her and his leg he felt his worries slip away, just for a moment as your voice echoed through the harp mingling with his for the last two lines.

 

_At last my heart's an open door_

_And my secret love's no secret anymore_

 

**… Mallory …**

_Now I'm about to give you my heart_

_But remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before_

_So you gotta go easy on me_

Deep crimson curls fell to the ground as did the tears of the Dwobbit staring angrily into the mirror at the deep black circles trailing down her spine surrounded by Dwarvish runes traced out in series of dots and geometric lines marking each of the trial she had passed. Thickly she could read, loyalty, honor and trust. The three toughest to achieve inked over the harshest spots on the spine to ink in between the thin tip resting between the indents on her lower back with the hilt of a sword visible at the base of her neck and shoulder blades, or rather the burn scar where it was. The tip of the hilt normally was to be inked with the Groom’s name at the end of the service while he marked his Bride’s onto an earlier decided location, an event never to take place as for an hour of her waiting in the church he never even called to say he wasn’t coming.

 

_I heard love is dangerous_

_Once you fall you never get enough_

_But the thought of you leaving_

_Ain't so easy for me_

With all her things packed and a new haircut sealing what she hoped to be a new beginning the disgraced Dwobbit fled Orcarni for safer pastures, the distant Bree. Hopefully a home away from the shameful glances and knowing looks of all that dared imagine to one day warn the former Bride to be of her intended’s shoddy reputation in town.

 

_Don't hurt me_

_Desert me_

_Don't give up on me_

_What would I wanna do that for?_

Softly to herself in the moonlit train Mall hummed song to her favorite song playing on her ipod, missing the flashes of white light leaving her skin as large poles along he way cast shadows over her skin. The white light on her again shifted her bright green eyes to one hazel and one bright blue while two strips of her pulled back hair shifted to blonde and dark brown. Her one link to her, either oddly appearing One or very distinctive Ones she had yet to find any trace of.

 

_Don't use me_

_Take advantage of me_

_Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

Off the train as the sun was rising Mal’s green eyes landed on her ebony haired purple eyed distant Cousin greeting her with a large smile as she shifted the mirror image of a Daughter on her hip to hug her relative after stepping around the stroller holding her Son, like her, but with painfully blue eyes. That single hug grew as Mal leaned into it, relishing the comforting contact from someone she knew not to ever harm her. Safely little Suzsienne nuzzled closer to her Mother’s side on the path down the three blocks through the small town center out to the small cottage just on the outskirts as Celebrimbor II slept soundly holding to his stuffed anvil. A soft gasp came from Mal as she eyed the small garden and bird bath slowly filling with a couple brightly colored birds at a time.

 

_One, two, three, four to the five baby, I'm counting on you_

_One, two, three, four to the five baby, I'm counting on you_

_One, two, three, four to the five baby, I'm counting on you_

_One, two, three, four to the five baby, I'm counting on you_

The small home furnished to the bare bones but it still felt at home right away stirring a comforting smile onto the Dwobbit’s face as she eyed her quaint bedroom in a pale teal shade on the walls opposite the pale yellow nursery. Curiously she peered in the other rooms before asking, “Am I turning you out? There’s just one bed.”

With a soft giggle Jaqi led her through to the stained glass enclosed back sunroom with sheer curtains drawn over the glass walls rolling up as the sun rose to allow the sunlight in to the few planters packed with herbs and veggies surrounding a suspended circular cushion. In a glance at Mal she giggled again saying, “I like to sleep under the stars.”

Mal nodded peering up at the sky through the colored glass above, “It does sound lovely.” Wetting her lips she asked, “Where are we working again?”

Jaqi smiled saying, “Let’s get you some breakfast then we can go over.”

 

_Understand I've been here before_

_Thought I found someone I thought I finally could adore_

_But you failed my test, got to know her better so I wasn't the only one_

_But I'm willing to put my trust you, baby you could put your trust in me_

 

Three days in and she had melded into the small instrument shop in a small strip of stores. There Jaqi forged instruments and led the majority of musical classes while Mal helped fill in a few on proper technique while one of the other instructors guided the children on reading the sheet music, something Mal was far from at ease in with only the skill to play from memory and by ear from what she imagined it to possibly sound like.

_Just like a count to three, you can count on me and your never gonna see_

_No numbers in my pocket_

_Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you_

_'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one_

The stares in town started on her first day and lingered each day since, first at the new face but continuing at the curious relationship between the musical instructors. Always glares came from Jaqi in defense of her unnamed Cousin silencing the advances of any Men that were far from desired, soon naming them as lovers and not the relatives they truly were. But the pair didn’t care as long as they were left to heal in peace. In the day working together and as they were cleaning up after long shifts always their shared favored song would play once again for the pair to sing and dance along to between melting hugs and shared giggles at naming their day dreams and plans for the future.

 

_I really hope you understand_

_That if you wanna take my hand_

_You should put yours over my heart_

_I promise to be careful from the start_

_I'm trustin' you with lovin' me_

_Very, very carefully_

_Never been so vulnerable_

_Baby I'll make you comfortable_

**… Fili/Kili …**

A few months Mal eased into the schedule well enough until a pair of Dwarves arrived in town, curiously enough finding their way into the art shop next door and instantly locking their eyes on the pair of women guiding a class of Children on their lesson on the guitar. Frozen in place the crimson haired green eyed woman drew their eyes as they felt an instant pull to the woman whose face had been locked in their minds for years now, one they had failed to capture in the fuzzy images now instantly clear in a single solitary glance.

Though the glance ended with the elderly art shop keep who shook his head after following their gaze, “Wrong tree lads. Best avert your eyes now, that ebony haired Lass won’t take too kindly to you ogling her Partner.”

Sharing a glance after however the Brothers refused to believe it was true. Instead turning to eye the pair of women in the next shop over again wondering who they both were as the shop filled with curious women and teens all milling about eagerly peeking at the sketches and paintings they had set out in hopes of selling them in the shop. The crowd alone brought out a smile on the owner’s face only growing at the gleeful squeals at the owner’s offering them jobs in his shop and a small apartment in the strip behind the shops. Allowing them both a greater chance of keeping watch over the pair for any sort of answers to the growing list of questions.

But each night they would see the worn pair start to dance and sing, slowly locking the words into the Brother’s hearts as they hummed along. Lyric by lyric their untold worries seemed to drift away with only glimpses of what could be the source of their pain, a single brush of the loosening bun on their One’s head off of her neck revealed the heart shattering truth others had whispered about in her absence. Their One, betrayed and left at the alter while the other bore only a single mark, a broken arrow inked into her right index finger marking her as a Widower, partially covered by a ring assumed to be the little boy’s inherited ring from his Father.

For all they could learn on Mal her watcher drew far more worrying questions as to how they had met and how they would possibly manage to fit into their lives. So day by day they would watch and wait. Learning more and more in each passing moment, a single nose scrunch here, a wince earning paper cut there all piled around each and every painfully quirky and adorable trait she bore. The stacking of spare instruction books into castles, they way she seemed to always ram her foot into the same piano, how she couldn’t ever seem to unlock her violin case without almost dropping the instrument inside. The little snowflakes and paper chains she would make between lessons she would hide in the shop to irritate the guys working there at the inconvenience only to make her giggle at their hidden adoring smiles at the thoughtful gifts.

 

_One, two, three, four to the five baby, I'm counting on you_

_One, two, three, four to the five what would I wanna do that_

_One, two, three, four to the five baby, I'm counting on you_

_One, two, three, four to the five_

 

Confirmation had finally been granted at the overhearing of a conversation between the pair on their way home of Mal trying to convince her watcher to date the obviously swooning delivery man quickly pointed out to be married earning a groan from Mal as the Brothers grinned madly at the truth that she was free to be wooed as Jaqi was the only other possible source of competition to the pair. In their apartment the pair eyed their un-sellable collection of art on their mysterious love and came up with an idea as they both tucked their treasured stuffed Lion and a Wolf into hidden pockets inside their jackets after their absent minded clutching of them for the gentle pulsing of what seemed to be Mal’s heart beat through it.

 

_No I'm about to give you my heart_

_So remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before_

_Yeah, you gotta go easy on me_

 

**… Jaqiearae …**

_“The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater.”_ You should really have these words inked on you or stitched into a pillow or something. For how often the words echoed in your mind, reminding yourself that pain was a natural thing in all our lives.

Yours all the more so, the only Great grandchild of Elf Father Imin and High King of the Valinor, Ingwe, upon his awakening Imin knew at once his race would all but be hunted in the future for the secrets they bore. Between the races differences were evident, for the Vanyar mainly being far brighter and all but relying on their gifted moon and stars for their strength, glistening freckles were the main marker for your kin along with bright glowing purple eyes and slightly sharpened canines. The animalistic impressions they gave reminded the other Elves, that though passive in the ways of war until pushed to the point of aggression, there was a lingering bite waiting to be issued if required.

Wars came and your Grandfather Ingweon remained with his Father while your Grandmother took you and ran when your homes were under the threat of being overtaken after your Parents had fallen to a coup inside the palace. You were just a young teen at the time but as soon as you were secured with her distant Cousin’s kin in the Shire she had left with the next rising of the moon. Safety was your only promise from her, without any of her returning again, a single glance at her last turn to see you upon her leaving that smial was all you had left of her. The comfortable home must have tapped into the quarter Hobbit in your blood from your Father’s line secretly linking you here but did nothing to ease the pain of why you had to be sent away alone.

Jaqiearae Imineon was no more allowed to be uttered, Jaqi Pear was your new name, with your only time among Elves being out under the rising moonlight leaving those able to see your eyes in their borrowed shade of a heart breaking blue. But one young Elf, a new resident of Lindon not far away grew shockingly close to you, Celebrimbor, the brightly smiling glimmer of hope in your enforced exile. Time passes and with that comes growth, of the heart and of the body, your truest friend had poured his heart out to you and gained yours in return. The kind selfless future Prince of the Noldor had chosen his bride against his family’s wishes. Away you ran and eloped, sealing your bond in each way possible with tangled embraces not lasting long as you were quite literally cast from his arms as his kin came to drag him away from your marital bed and off to his family land out in Eregion.

Measures were taken to inquire as to an annulment but were not long needed when a few short years after his being taken from your bed word had spread of a wave of mourning for the House of Feanor, mainly his youngest heir, Celebrimbor. But alone in your grief as you wept in a ball on your gifted bed at the Midwife’s cottage you swore your Children would know their Father so painfully torn from knowing them, and would always be safe after hearing the news in passing from an Elven guest for another Mother. Quietly you named the Father to the clueless Hobbits only taking the sadness in your eyes and place alone here as proof enough for your loss they did not question.

Letters were all you were granted in your seperation, slipped into envelopes possibly bartered off other soldiers from the far off Eregion. The second to last bearing a platinum ring with a polished large ruby in the center with a note marking it, _“This is Narya, may it find you safely through your perils until we meet again my Dearest Tingilindë.”_ Though your meeting again would not happen for some time due to the widespread news. News that came before one last letter, one that still sat unopened to this day in your painful grief.

..

Five years now since his being taken from you your twins freshly entering in the tolerable threes gladly welcomed their distant kin into their home and daily lives in milling about in the music shop until your shift had ended. The glass walls always around you brought on the stares of all, each more curious than the last as to where the Father was until you had spent a few of your saved gold coins for the ink naming you a widow to all without having to voice the painful word. But the ache did heal, only being traded for an eerie feeling as a single golden ring was dropped from the pocket of a Hobbit rushing to the bus at the corner, now draped on a chain around your neck, that something was coming. These feelings came and always rang true, but this time it was far stronger.

The unknown danger came on far more daunting that it truly was, two Brothers exited that same bus a couple months later and headed straight for the local art shop when a missing coin purse was realized. With art displayed on the counter in the corner of your eye you could see them clearly staring directly at your Cousin, one with dark curls and hazel eyes and the other with blonde curls brushed back revealing painfully bright blue eyes instantly recognizable from Mal’s time under the moonlight.

The pair were hired and the days bled on in their inspection of you until a single sculpted rose was found dangling through the mail slot in a small bag. An inspection of the sheer bag brought you upright to turn to the kitchen saying, “Mal, you’ve got mail!”

An eager head popped into the hall with a wave of curls shifting and settling behind her under a curious grin in her trot to the door, “Who is it from? I never get mail.” An eager squeak was all that followed at the dazzling rose formed from a smoothed and sanded branch before the small portrait of her sipping tea while building a castle of coffee creamer cups on an index card was flipped over to reveal a simple note, _“Under Sun and Stars and Moon none shines as dazzling as you.”_

No name was given and that single note brought on days worth of notes, small gifts and discovered treasures for their intended they still had yet to speak to. Though upon their third day the chiseled pair had made it a touch harder for work to continue as planned. In her pained yet absolutely head over heels state at the affection granted to her Mal was left to daydreaming about the pair, yet unwilling to broach the subject in her fear of being wrong again.

Though between their courses with the Children as the pair settled into forming their latest commissions shirts were abandoned leaving all but a river of drool through the town at the distracted duo. The only reaction visible from your shop being the two news paper shirt cutouts taped over their position to block out each distracting dip, dimple and crease nearly leaving Mal on the floor after she ran into the piano once again staring at the pair of them in just sweats and aprons barely covering their muscled and hair coated chests matching the hue and curls on their heads tucked into poorly wound buns. A simple glance back at your shop brought smirks to their faces after catching the stares from the women in the street parting in their discovery of them.

.

Three weeks the duo had wiggled their way into a daily gaining of smiles and eager squeaks form Mal, whom they were glad to overhear her gushing about her gifts to the Mothers in class all staring at you wondering how you had managed to fool her for so long and what anniversary you were building up to. A single odd couple in the street after your trip from the markets for lunch however brought the dark haired duo in thick sunglasses and hats, one wide brimmed and the other with two flaps straight out on either side. The dark blue collars stuck out from under their leather jackets and the motorcycle and side car in a bright silver did not aid in their attempted hiding at the book café across the street with poorly hidden binoculars tucked inside their jackets.

Day by day their distance was held and costumes became more and more absurd. Clearly you and Mal were not the targets, easing any worry at Mal’s ex coming to town endangering your twins, so further inspection from you brought their gaze obviously onto the mysterious duo. The pair even more so reluctant to share anything about their former lives leaving the town to speculate wildly as to where they had run away from. The spies seemed harmless at least, more so when they caught glimpses of your twins teetering around your shop. One day they got especially focused on them sharing chuckles as they watched them giggling in their circles around a standing drum between rhythmic taps while Mal played and sang a song they were matching the beat to.

With chair in hand you approached the duo with a plate of scones you set between them drawing the pair with thick curly wigs laying over floral shirts to turn to you. Swallowing dryly they both eased their sunglasses down on their noses revealing eyes in a similar shade to the blonde’s as you flashed them a quick smile, “Morning. Thought we might need an introduction. I’m Jaqi.”

With parted lips the burlier of the two offered his hand revealing tattoo coated knuckles as he eyed yours and your now obvious ring, “Dwalin.” His Cousin offered his hand when yours was released, “Bofur.”

You nodded scooting the plate of scones closer to the center of the table, “Help yourselves. Now, I was wondering, you seem to be paying a great deal of attention to the new hires across the street, leads me to wonder why.” The pair inhaled deeply and reached for scones to help aid in their secrecy, “I have two little ones.” Your head nodded to the still tapping duo across the street making the pair of burly Dwarves smile again then glance at you once more, “Are the boys any danger to them?”

Instantly they straightened up both shaking their heads saying, “Absolutely not!”

Bofur, “They’d never dream of harming Pebbles!”

Dwalin, “No, we’re-.” he let out a sigh shifting closer to you, “Their Amad sent us to look after ‘em. Took off unexpected ya see. Just need looking after.”

You nodded, “Thank you. Enjoy your scones.” They nodded their heads gratefully and watched as you stood and set your chair back into place at the table beside theirs and crossed the street with fresh ciders in hand with a muffin to split with the twins leaving the pair to return to their spying as Bofur drew his ringing phone form his pocket for their first relay of information of the day.

…

The spying had its advantages and drawbacks for the pair, in what ease they felt at being near the Princes again they were deeply pained at the news of the Princess’ colic continuing and clearly the weight of missing these few precious early days of her life were weighing on the pair heavily, as was the thought of tearing the boys from their assumed safe little nest. But a glint of polished metal drew out their binoculars again to catch a harp identical to Thorin’s being sculpted with a fine metal tool between white licks of flame darting out between your lips to keep the instrument heated enough for shaping. Soft gasps came from the duo now on their feet to cross the street. In their haste they missed your finger raised to your lips and your bite into it stirring a shiver from Mal.

Beside you Mal grimaced asking, “How can you do that?”

Her eyes watched your finger swirling over the bleeding bite marks freeing silvery blood out into thin swirls easily melded onto the harp adding a few details to the eagle on the top corner of it appearing in flight to finish off the beak and facial feathers, “Easily enough after years of practice.”

“It’s disgusting. Do you tell people they’re buying your blood?”

You shook your head, “Should I also tell them Moria’s financial infrastructure is based off the blood of my kin dirtied by the thieving acts draining them of it in battle?”

Mal, “Um…”

You let out a weak chuckle after licking your finger sealing the cuts, “Art is pain. We all suffer for our crafts. A little blood here and there is no trouble for me. Besides, nothing sounds more heavenly than mithril strings compared to the common cat gut sort.”

Mal shivered through a disgusted grunt, “Please don’t remind me of that.” Making you giggle then turn your head to the pair entering your shop eyeing the harp resting on the large harp secured between your feet and thighs.

With a grin you nodded your head to the pair, “Dwalin, Bofur, café kick you out?”

Dwalin’s eyes scoured the harp as Bofur asked, “Do you mend these harps often?”

You eyed it then stated, “Not much need for mending. I do make them though.”

Dwalin’s lips parted, “You make them?!” You nodded and watched as he pulled up an extra stool saying, “Alright, we’ve got a Cousin who has one, an enchanted one-.”

Mal chuckled, “Jaqi doesn’t enchant her harps.”

Dwalin glanced to you and you nodded, “Not past a whispered plea into the strings not to wear out.”

Bofur, “Would you be able to inspect it, should we manage to get it shipped out here, I mean?”

You nodded, “I can have a look, only I’m not well studied in removing of enchantments, you’d need a Wizard for that.”

Dwalin sighed, “Either way I’m certain the crafter of it could find out how it manages to play itself and sing to our, Cousin.”

With a giggle you asked, “It sings and plays on its own?” To which they nodded then turned catching the boys arriving signaling their fleeing back to the café to call home again as you giggled to yourself, wondering what could have happened to your harp and which one they could mean as you’ve only sold one so far and gifted two in your life. Softly again you resumed your prior humming unaware of the echo drawing the agitated King’s eyes to his harp in the corner of the room shouldering and rocking the wailing Princess slowly quieting at the strings began to shift freeing the tune his One was daydreaming to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One graphic description of a death at the end. Emotional couple parts and some fluff mixed in.

Nearly a week later news of your crafting the harp had been passed back to the King, word he wished to confirm with an inspection of his harp, though separating from it at all harmed both him deeply and brought out the wails of the Princess once again. You would have to come to them only solidifying the King’s urging to hurry along the convincing of the Princes to return, including the woman of their affections if need be.

A single distracted day Mal worked through guiding the most difficult of her students through a single song after hours of guiding his hands and fingers into place completely missing the wall of sketches the boys were carefully adding to the back wall of the art shop. The image of Mal’s face over the word ‘Date?’ came into view when her head turned earning a stunned gasp seeing the pair of them in the music shop’s doorway with single roses each and equally as pleading gazes. The final pair of dimples on their faces were all it took and she was off on a coffee date that kept her out until her disheveled entrance into the shop the next afternoon for their shift. With a shake of your head and a soft giggle you stated, “No need to explain. Could you handle Tim’s lesson, I have to finish my repairs on Maple’s cello.”

Mal nodded and giggled to herself on her path to the waiting boy on the piano bench in her shifting of her sweater to hide the hickeys now coating her shoulders as the boys, both beaming, bore theirs with pride in revealing tank tops to start on their next set of commissions. All three smiling at the ink now on the back of their left middle finger marking them as married, only waiting on the certified copy of their official license to frame. For all the pain and reluctance to begin a new relationship the finding of her Ones had greatly solidified her deep seeded ache to once again go through the formerly painful ceremonies and trust building tasks to get to their union the trio had spent hours of giggle filled planning for the occasion. Plans that had to halt at their insistence of using the main palace gardens bringing on their bashful sharing of titles and reasons for fleeing. Explanations that brought out a tearful spillage as to what had happened with her ex.

The betrayal burned under their skin feeling her pain and shame over having been fooled so terribly leading to her hiding away out in this small town, without a name however the pair were left to simmer silently waiting for any sign in the future to right the wrong done to their One, fulfilling her rightful reaction to such treatment. The weeks passed and a second morning with Mal puking at the sheer sight of orange juice brought you to offer her a pregnancy test you’d bought the week before on one of your hunches. Seated on the sink you helped your little ones brush their teeth as she tapped her fingers impatiently on the sides of the tub she was laying along the tiled trim.

A final smirk from you brought on your announcement, “That’d be three minutes.”

Sharply Mal shot up and turned to peer down at the test on the edge of the tub formerly above her head, with a disbelieving exhale she mumbled, “Can’t be..”

Over her shoulder you peered then giggled saying, “Let me guess, all the potions and condoms, just to be safe?” She nodded catching your eye then followed your finger moving to the pair giggling in their race to get to breakfast, “Hobbits rarely have safe sex it seems. Only took the one night for me. Be grateful you got weeks out of it.”

In a startled huff she lowered to sit on the edge of the tub and shakily drew out her phone form her pocket to text the guys in your way to fix breakfast. Without any thought of the consequences she fired off a hasty message that had the guys collapsing into the doorway after their sprint over, dreading the possible loss over their One assumed by the much dreaded _‘We need to talk’._

**… 3 rd person pov …**

“Pebbles?!” They both exclaimed cheerfully then claimed each of Mal’s hands on the path into town again straight for the clothing store while Jaqi and the twins followed with the aid of their stroller at the boy’s eager pace trading pecks on Mal’s cheeks and hands between suggestions.

Fili, “And we have to get all the nappies and binkies and blankets…”

Kili, “And then we’ve got clothes to buy, the crib, changing table, the cabinet for the supplies.”

Fili nodded, “Plus we’ll need a rocker or you, one that is heavily cushioned with an extra dresser, and a book case for all her stories.”

Kili nodded, “Yes, Uncle Frerin will surely fill the shelves with his own line of Pebble Tales.”

Fili nodded then added quickly, “Of course we’ll add as many traditional Hobbit tales as well, since they will be a quarter Hobbit after all.”

Kili, “Uncle Bilbo should know of some!”

Fili nodded, “Yes! He and Dwalin could make us the finest rocker for the nursery.”

In the entering of the store the guy’s eyes went to Jaqi and her stroller instantly feeling a sting in their chests knowing to take her from here would only tear them from what little family they both have.

.

In their path to the café Dwalin and Bofur froze as they eyed your group moving to the cribs. A single peering through their binoculars brought the eager pats of the boy’s hands on Mal’s stomach and their new ink into the Uncle’s attention at last. Raising his phone to his ear Dis’ voice came through the line in an irritated grumble for the hour that died as Dwalin stated, “Dis, we can’t wait any longer, we have pebbles.” A stunned gasp came through the line before her slew of incoming questions were cut of at Dwalin’s hanging up to rush across the street with Bofur just feet ahead of him already free of today’s disguise.

.

Through the shop door they entered and grabbed a buggy joining the group, who had already moved onto the displays of onesies. A giddy giggle came from Mal at the first she grabbed before her head turned at Dwalin claiming one with a duck on the front, “They have ducks!” He folded it back up and grabbed two more in the various colors adding it to the buggy while Bofur chuckled raising one for Dwalin’s inspection, _“What about Second Breakfast?”_ The silver words across the front of the blue onsie made Dwalin laugh and say, “Bilbo will get a chuckle out of that one!”

Fili’s brow raised as he asked, “Uncles? Where’d you come from?”

Instantly Jaqi’s head shook and she ran her hand over her face staring between the stunned boys as the Uncles explained they had come to take them back home. Bofur especially adding, “Thorin especially’ll be eager to hear this news. New confirmed heir on the way, just like in Thror’s day.”

Kili wet his lips then sheepishly asked, “How is Uncle adjusting, new Queen must be running him ragged.”

Dwalin’s lips parted before he cleared his throat and glumly added the zebra striped blanket into the buggy, “Queen passed, months back.”

Fili/Kili, “What?!”

Bofur nodded, “You have a Cousin though!” He nodded trying to lighten the mood feeling Jaqi’s eyes scanning over their solemn expressions trying to fade at the good news, “Our Gehyith.” (young/little dove)

Fili’s heart sank, “A girl then?”

Kili’s tone dropped too in sadness, “Then Uncle will have to marry again?”

Dwalin nodded, “Though, with a little Princess he’s gained a clear decade of time to search for another Queen.”

Bofur, “All the more reason for you to come home. To greet the little Lass, and the whole clan can meet your own Bride and help you settle.”

Then Dwalin’s eyes turned to Jaqi, “If you could, would you be able to come with us? We’ve plenty of music shops we could guarantee you a place in, can’t just up and leave you out here alone away from the new heir and your help for your little ones.”

Drawing in a breath Jaqi replied, “It’ll take some time to afford-.”

Dwalin shook his head, “No, no charge at all, we’ve got a crew from the Blue Mountains ready to rush in and help with the packing and move.”

Bofur, “Could be here by noon if we call now.”

Eagerly Mal nodded and agreed for the pair of them, hoping to silence the doubts in her mind for rushing this along, to start this all over again before she looses her nerve. Leaving only the Uncles to catch Jaqi’s mournful gaze slipping out once again at her lack of say while kneeling to answer her Son’s request to be raised out of the stroller to peer up at some stuffies up high. To calm her Bofur thought to add in the path they no doubt would be taking for the trip back, one that would bring them into the path of the Dwarf King in Lothlorien for an annual meeting of the Kings and Lords.

Noon came and you had already began packing, but the knock that sounded on the front door was not the movers but the deliriously tired King at his wits end at the puzzling dilemma with infant resting against one shoulder and his harp in its bag draped across the other.

.

A stunned chuckle came from Dwalin as he spotted his Cousin in the doorway. The familiar scowl and furrowed brows instantly summing up their time apart Dwalin ushered him inside, stating, “The boys got their flat packed up already, just had a few bags, they’re helping our new Princess’ things as Bofur’s helping Jaqi box up her little one’s room, not much to box up but they can’t decide on their favorites to fly out with.”

Thorin nodded and sighed peering down at his Daughter as she squirmed on his shoulder gripping his braid tighter in her normal fashion earning an exhausted sigh from the King readying to begin his hours of calming attempts once again. His eyes scanned over the room, “Where can I leave my harp?”

Dwalin accepted it and set it on the couch nearby as Thorin set his diaper bag on the cushion beside it, tugging his jeans up a bit to sit on the couch adjusting his hold on the calming Princess as he heard the sound of excited giggles entering the room over the sound of something dragging. Behind them Bofur chuckled watching the pair pulling their bag of chosen toys, only to pause and eye the stern looking Dwarf on their couch. A single glance back at the hall a clear cry of “Nana” ended with a thump of arms full of books being dropped to exit the nursery to inspect the problem.

Instantly the dark haired Elleth entered the room only to draw the Dwarf King onto his feet when her eyes locked on him. His words halted and his eyes rolled as the infant on his shoulder began to whine before her first cry would sound. Instantly Jaqi moved closer to the King. The extending of her hands causing his body to untense and lower to ease any motion or contact from her much to the shock of the Dwarves looking on remembering his fevered refusal to pass contact with his baby girl to any but himself and his Grandmother former Queen Niro. A soft smile eased onto the King’s face watching as his Daughter rested now in the crook of his arm instantly calming her whining drawing her lips to smack as she peered up at her Father and the Elf in her view while her hands fixed on the braid dangling onto her frog coated stomach on her pale blue footed outfit.

Calmly Jaqi stated, “It’s a warning for feeding time.”

With parted lips Thorin’s eyes narrowed for a moment before he turned to the diaper bag and drew out a bottle Dwalin went to warm up for him wondering how the King had grown so calm in her presence. In his absence Thorin asked, “You’re Jaqi?”

She nodded with a flash of a smile up at the Dwarf before she leaned in to sniff the outfit the Princess was wearing then asked after a cautious sniff, “Sandlewood?”

Thorin nodded, “A soap I was gifted for her.”

She nodded then eyed the outfit asking, “Did you wash her sheets with it?”

Thorin nodded, “I was told it helps with sleep.”

She tilted her head for a moment, “Perhaps for us, but her size all she knows is there’s this wave of smells around her. Probably why your scent helps a bit. To break through to something comforting.”

Thorin nodded, “Your suggestion?”

With a weak chuckle she replied, “A milder soap. I have some extra if you wanted to try a load now.”

Thorin nodded and Bofur helped to gather the blankets and onsies for her he put in your washer as the twins walked closer to the Princess peering at her curiously as Thorin settled through offering the bottle Dwalin brought back for him to the infant in his arms. “Come on little Dove.” His eyes met hers and she grumbled adjusting the bottle in his hands with her feet and started to drink.

In a turn of her head Jaqi eyed the Princes when they walked in with arms around Mal, all smiling only to smile wider spotting Thorin and their new Cousin. They crossed the room crouching around the pair taking in more information from the King, who kept peering up at the Elleth now on her path to get back to packing with Dwalin’s help. Softly in her absence Thorin’s eyes fell to the twins asking, “What are your names?”

With sheepish twists the pair named themselves, “I’m Suzsi.”, “I’m Bo.”

A grin eased onto the King’s lips as he asked, “Are you excited to see Erebor?”

Bo, “Nana said we’re going to see Ada in Lo-, Lo-,”

Thorin peered up at Mal as she stated, “Lothlorien.” She wet her lips then stated, “His grave is there.”

Suzi nodded, “We made him a picture!”

Bo nodded, “I’m gonna bring my anvil!”

Thorin let out a weak chuckle, “You have an anvil?”

Bo nodded and turned to the bag he fumbled open then hurried back with stuffed anvil in hand he held up to the King, “Nana made it! Just like Ada’s!”

Thorin’s lips parted, “Your Ada forged?”

They both nodded then turned as their Mother called out to help her pick what clothes they wanted to wear in the next couple days. When little Dove had eaten she was left carefully in the rocking wicker bassinet Jaqi brought out from the twin’s closet so Thorin could help finish helping to pack everything up. By nightfall it was all loaded up and a young Hobbit from the Shire arrived eager to flee his Aunt’s controlling clutches and unpack his own belongings into the freshly cleared out cottage when she passed over the keys. A single glance back was all Jaqi stole of her hide away, the reluctant tears in her eyes signaling the spying Uncles to once again feel a twinge of reluctance as the young lovers shared their plans in hushed whispers on their path to the car behind the King.

With Children in hand you and the King led the way to the waiting jet from the car parked on the tarmac. Wetting her lips Mal couldn’t help her growing smile as she settled between her Husbands and listened to the King once again share the tasks ahead of your group. Nearly the whole flight the twins napped across Jaqi’s chest, sprawled out after enjoying the first portion of their favorite show playing on the small screen in front of them.

But with their slumber the channel was changed and a shark’s attack from the movie playing stirred waking whimpers from the pair in their squirm to roll onto their stomachs from their backs. The movie however lost all interest from the Dwarves as they heard their Mother’s soft humming of an all too familiar lullaby, calming not just them but the Princess as well. At once the men on the plane knew just how their King had heard a voice coming from that harp for all these years. All too clearly you were known by more than just the King as not just his One, and as such your crafting that harp obviously gave him a connection to you, however, how it played on its own they still had yet to discover.

Leaving only the specifics of how to announce their impending union, once she had agreed and discussed it of course, and then how to, as discretely as possible inspect her family line to fluff it up as much as possible to make Jaqi appear as worthy as possible. After all, should it be approved one relative from an unimpressive line could be forgiven as the ties of Ones were forged, but to have a Queen and Princess from equally as unimpressive lines could never be allowed, and since the Princes were already expecting their heirs to approve the King’s second marriage would be a great feat to master.

…

Carefully the jet descended and landed rolling up to its resting place before a small fleet of welcoming Elves walked onto the tarmac ready to assist with carrying things or to guide the Children they were informed of down to the waiting cars. A gentle peck on each of the twins heads came form their Mother, welcoming them back to the land of the conscious making them pop up eager to explore the green lands around them. Thorin drew in a breath then turned to Jaqi, flashing a timid smile stating, “My kin have to walk first.”

She nodded, “I know, you, the Princes and Mal then the Cousins then me.”

Thorin raised a brow, “Mal and I share a Grandfather, but the rest of my line is, more impressive than others realize.”

The steps lowered breaking the King from the conversation leaving him to simply sigh and say, “We can discuss this later.” She nodded and he caught a glimpse of the small council of Dwarves outside all ready to catch a glimpse of the woman their King claimed to be his One and their future Queen. The Dwarves all filed out as the line of Elf Lords formed a line ready to greet their fellow King all eyeing the female among them. One at a time they trotted down the small steps before a pause when Suzsi eyed the steps along with Bo as they gripped the hem of her outer sweater covering the peach blouse and jeans resting over her favorite boots. Carefully each step was taken as the Elves at the base of the plane bowed deeply while the all the Lord’s eyes widened softly muttering, “Jaqiearae Imineon.”

All at once the Dwarves eyed the growing number of Elves bowing deeply once again as you neared them when she got to the last step only to catch the deep bow of the Elf formerly back stepping down the stairs he ensured they made it down safely. With a soft smile cast his way she crossed the distance to join the rest of the group while the Elven attendants went to gather the bags. Lowly the Elf Lords bowed their heads and greeted her formerly while eyeing her marking tattoo and the Children in her arms curious as to who their Father is and just how she came to be in possession of the ring resting on her finger. Behind her back all the Council could focus on was the smirk on their King’s face knowing full well all their arguments would fail now against his wishes to marry the long lost High Born Princess.

The sheer weight of titles offered drew Mal’s lips to part until she realized in her distance she was counted as a Lady at least prior to the wedding. This stirred proud smirks to Fili and Kili’s faces as they stroked her barely changed stomach then joined the group in entering the Elven Palace at the end of the pebble lined pathway from the tarmac. Upon landing the twins eagerly bounced through the tour they were offered at their Mother’s sides with hands latched onto hers. While the King kept his Daughter in his arms for the first of the discussions with the other Lords with Bofor and Dwalin at his sides while Mal and the Princes snuck off to shower and enjoy their gifted bedroom. The vast Kingdom allowed a great deal of private space for the couple to enjoy their short union in the time before rules and expectations were to be thrust upon them.

The confusion of hidden titles and lineages could wait as they fully stole each loving tender kiss and embrace granted to them in the middle of their large bed hoping that her pregnancy would last closer to a Dwarvish one to grant them more time to prep for parenthood.

Painfully the weight of their freedom passing began to creep in spurring talks of another plan as a sigh sounded from between the naked trio from the new Bride and Mother to be.

Kili smirked kissing the nape of her neck where he eyed the spot he hoped to have their Uncle Dain ink in the rune for his name, “What is it Love?”

The men’s heads were propped up to peer down at her when she settled onto her back between them enjoying their fingers trailing over her stomach and up to her neck tenderly then down again enjoying the bumps rising as they did. “I’m not certain how I can handle this. The palace and all this.” The smiles on the guy’s faces dimmed for a moment as she stated on the edge of tears, “I always pictured myself off in some shop somewhere, I always loved making these little stuffed animals and clothes for my dolls, really started my love for clothes designing. I never expect to make it big, but we had these costume parties out in the Shire and I got to help with them and I think I’d like that, working as a costume designer for little kids or something in some small town.

With a sigh Fili said, “We could still have that. You could do the costumes and we could do the sets.”

Kili nodded, “Ya, oh, Uncle Dain is always complaining about his Royal Opera’s shoddy situation.”

Mal let out a sigh, “But your Uncle..”

Kili’s lips pursed as his eyes met Fili’s who’s eyes instantly lit up before he asked, “How long was Jaqi married?”

Mal drew in a breath then said, “Fifteen hours.”

Their lips parted and Kili asked, “What?”

“His family didn’t approve of her relative she was left with as a teen. They found out where they’d run off to and sent him back to Eregion. He got sent off to the wars after, died a couple years later.”

Fili timidly asked, “So, would she, possibly marry Uncle?”

Mal, “I, um…”

Kili, “We only ask, for years when we were growing up Uncle Thorin used to play that harp of his, and with his voice, we could hear another voice. Jaqi’s voice. Somehow in finding you we found his One, the person he’d almost given up hope on finding until that harp came into his life, even after his marriage.”

Mal wet her lips, “You’re saying you think he’s her One?”

They both nodded and Fili asked, “Do you think she’d be up to it?”

Kili, “If they marry then they can raise their pebbles together and Jaqi could have more, I mean if she just had the once with her ex they could easily have an heir for Uncle so we could do what we wanted.”

Mal wet her lips again, “Really, you think we should just, force them together so we can run away together?”

Fili smirked as Kili said, “Uncle’s not likely to let her get away so easily, and we’ve a great number of Cousins and nobles needing proper instructors willing to handle their tantrums.”

Fili, “Plus she could have a great deal more Mithril for her forging with Uncle’s rule over Moria.” The very mention making Mal’s stomach flip, in a struggle to keep her reaction to the memory of your sharing what Mithril truly was she flinched at the knock on their door urging the pair to grip the blanket and cover her up to her chest as a voice sounded calling the trio to lunch.

Another set of pecks were planted on her cheeks as the Brother’s stated, “Leave it to us.”

…

The lavish dining hall was filled with eager Elves all ready to gladly see to Jaqi and her Children’s needs finally, the Elf Lords especially made certain to have the cushioned Children’s pen nearby so she and Thorin could freely eat and socialize with them. Their main hopes in learning just where her family had hidden her for so long while wondering what sort of Husband the Princess could have chosen for herself. Her entering the room however halted when her eyes shifted to the Dwarf beside the slightly off put red headed Elleth beside him trying not to look at the chestnut haired guard along the wall with blotchy cheeks and tear stained eyes. Upon her freezing Thorin gazed down at the petite Elleth beside him as she raised her twins in her arms and mumbled at the familiar scent of pine coming from the King, “What is he doing here?”

Thorin’s eyes followed hers to state while the Elf King and Prince on her other side did the same eyeing the Dwarf now betrothed to the Captain of Greenwood’s Guard upon discovery of their bond. Thorin lowly stated, “That is Munnt-.”

“I know who he is, why is he here?” Softer she asked, “Where’s Mal?” The question died softly as the angered expression on her freshly arrived Cousin deepened as her eyes narrowed at the sight of the Dwarf. “Babies out.” Jaqi mumbled to the King in her path to the double doors leading to the courtyard, it wasn’t until Thorin caught a glimpse of Mal taking the hidden dagger Fili kept in his belt in her path across the room that he charged after Jaqi. The guards manning the doors promptly opened then closed the doors while more blocked the glass barriers as the Children were carried into one of the rooms across the courtyard through the sound of clattering and crashing.

.

With blood boiling just the sight of her ex fiancé, Mal’s hand reached down claiming the closest weapon in her grasp. Titles be damned, she was going to have this moment. A frantic pace later her hand gripped the dirt brown hair on the back of his head in a tight fist and forced all her energy into slamming his head into the table cracking it, parting the lips of those around her as they stepped away spotting the dagger she rose to slice off the long braid now in her grasp.

Far easier than expected like a knife through hot butter it came free at the sharpness of the mithril weapon, soon followed by the tilting back of his head to remove the thickly braided and heavily adorned beard. With those still in hand her fingers found his left arm to remove the set of giant emerald coated rings inherited from her Father he had taken she promptly removed before slicing his sleeve in half up to his shoulder revealing his clan tattoos one gains in the process to the aisle. Unable to realize it the shouts she had bottled up erupted in a frantic muddled slur naming all he had stolen from her both physical and emotional, ending with her shouting, “You coward! You pathetic dishonorable fucking coward!”

Her eyes shifted to the Captain of the guard now holding his betrothal band between her fingers as she back stepped to the tear stained guard trying to subtly inch her behind him as the band made another circle in her fingers, softly in a far more concerned and pleading tone she stated, “Don’t marry him. He’ll only do to you what he did to me.”

With a nod the ring was cast into the fireplace behind her burning the simple woven band marking the very first stages of courtship. Two burly Dwarf guards approached gripping his shoulders raising him to his feet. Once there they assured their new Princess his property would be scoured and itemized for all he possessed for her to claim. While notices would be sent out to all merchants for custody of her heirlooms and stolen effects along with all balances from the accounts he drained of hers to be refunded. A final utterance from the approaching Princes confirmed his ink would be burned off, as per tradition before his imprisonment until his eventual banishment.

She stood still shaking through trembling breaths, Fili and Kili circled her pressing their lips gently to her brows between hushed endearments as Fili sheathed his dagger again. Slowly her hand unclenched to release the hair swiftly cast into the flames while Elven servants approached to switch out their table for a spare set as her sheepish bright green gaze locked on the Elf Lord’s to say, “I apologize for ruining your table.”

The once stoic Celeborn’s face split as he let out a subtle chuckle, “Princess Mallory, you owe us no apology.” Within moments the new table was set and he offered his hand to her seat at their table while the Elves claimed their seats again as others assured the broken china and glass was cleaned up and no where near the Children’s pen. With that assured the King and Jaqi entered again and carefully added their heirs inside before checking on Mal gaining her relieved hug from Jaqi as Thorin offered his backing that all would be righted upon their arrival in Erebor.

Over the confirmations Thranduil made his way to his ward’s side meeting her eye as she dryly swallowed ready to announce her refusal to honor her union to the Dwarf only to hear the King state to the guard at her side, “Talma, get changed, you will be dining at Tauriel’s side.” The guard’s lips parted and the King continued, “When we return to Greenwood I expect a dinner with your Parents.” The guard nodded then rushed out to change after a downright giddy squeeze of his love’s upper arm in a promise to be back soon. In a teary smile Tauriel reclaimed her seat as her guardian and King claimed his seat across from you eyeing the twins carefully while the Elf Lords Glorfindel and Ecthellion at his right did the same not knowing how they recognized the pair.

The meal was finally started and sure enough as Jaqi’s glass lowered from her first sip of juice the head of the Dwarf Council locked his eyes on her and asked the question burning in everyone’s minds after an attention grabbing clearing of his throat. Silently in the back of the room a familiar Elf Lord long since absent had dropped in for a few snacks to take back to his room, as to not interrupt the event only to pause recognizing her. He bowed his head earning a nod from her in return drawing his place to the Elves’ attention through hearing, “Princess Imineon, this may be a painful subject, but I am curious as to identity of your fallen Husband. If is not too much to ask.”

She stated plainly, “Celebrimbor Curufinion, he was both a Prince and Lord depending on which time in his life you would have chanced to meet him.”

At once Glorfindel and Ecthellion let out gasps before the first muttered, “Then, you were his Wife.” His eyes fell to the twins through the clatter of the silverware from the hands of the Lord along the wall now also eyeing his young relatives.

Ecthellion, “For months we all took turns swapping duties of sending you his letters. We hoped to see you, at the funeral..”

Glorfindel added, “Though we understand entirely why you could not attend. Not with Curufin there.”

Ecthellion nodded as she stated, “He would have demanded custody of my Children.”

Elrond drew her eye asking, “That is how you got your ring then? He sent it to you.”

She nodded then closed her lips at Bo standing up with his anvil in hand asking, “Nana? When can we see Ada’s garden?”

Suzsi stood nodding, “We can’t forget our pictures too!”

She smiled at the pair assuring them after lunch they could, gently stroking their cheeks leaving them to sit and enjoy the sliced fruit between them while Thorin at her right eyed her expression aching deeply at the pain she was trying to mask the pain of the notion leaving him powerless as still practically a stranger to his One in her time of need.

.

Quietly as the lunch split up Fili claimed the new Princess in his arms to steal his own chance to nuzzle and kiss her while Thorin remained close to Jaqi. Barely a step between them he walked with the trio through the garden Lord Celeborn had led them to. The Lords parted allowing her privacy, keeping their distance but still watching as the young pair giggled up at the statue of the Elf Lord their Mother had sketched for them countless times and sat down around the bag placed between them Mal had been carrying. Within moments pictures in crayon of various things and events in their lives, each one stirring more and more tears into their Mother’s eyes. Wetting her lips she quietly pointed to the pair confirming Mal’s taking over their watch as she stepped aside hoping for a breath of fresh air.

Bo held up his last drawing proudly saying, “Here’s Me, Suzsie, You and Nana! And that big squiggle is the bad Magpie. See, we’ve got a net and his snake buddy is trapped in Nana’s jar!” With a smile he eyed the drawing tapping his Father’s likeness on it before adding it to the row under another stone as the Elf Lords shed silent tears covering their mouths at his stating, “We’ll get ‘em Daddy, we’ll get ‘em.”

Silently in an urgent trot Jaqi followed the path Thorin was unable to voice the reason not to travel down, however his reaching her side came as the Elf Lords witnessed from afar her freezing in front of a giant mural along a wall in an open hallway. Her hands clasped over her mouth muffling her disgusted shriek, the clenching of her tear filled eyes came just as Thorin reached her, breaking all Dwarvish tradition to cradle the back of her head drawing her to his chest in a turn away from the mural in a crouch at her crumbling stance. In his lap he held her tightly to him through her muffled weeping as Thorin tearily eyed the Father of her Children atop a tall spear pierced by dozens of arrows as some agonizing taunting banner of the cruelty he had endured refusing to disclose the very rings, one of which she was now wearing.

Under silent gestures from the Elf Lords now on the verge of weeping themselves at your pain and the all to traumatizing truth of the kind hearted Lord’s death depicted in that mural now being covered by the releasing curtains on either side used mainly when it was to rain to protect it. The image was covered but fully depleted of energy they turned back to watching the giddy twins join Mallory on her path to another garden currently overflowing with butterflies Elrond’s Daughter suggested. Alone in the open hallway the King clutched his hopeful Queen, openly stroking her hair and back in firming squeezes until she finally stood when able at the third call from her Children begging her to come see the fawn slowly trickling into the garden.

On her feet she wiped her cheeks and sniffled peering up at the disheveled King straightening his shirt with a gentle smile at her as she gestured to the covered mural behind her, “I, I never, saw, or heard what, what had happened. Just he was taken, and,” her voice broke saying through another tear streaking down her cheek, “Tortured and killed. It just-.”

Thorin nodded gently folding his hands around her shoulder nearly drawing her back into his arms again while his warm free hand rose to dry her cheeks urging her head to tilt into his palm at the long ached for gesture stirring out another tear he promptly brushed away. Lowly he replied unable to help but grin at her head dipping into his palm again after he wiped her cheek once more, “You owe me no explanation. It was a devastating loss. From my few meetings with him he was an incredible man. He would be honored and proud to know how well you have protected your Children in his absence, and, forgive the term, but knowing what and who he fell defending did not waver or crumble without him. You are safe, they are safe you, all three of you, will be publicly marked as his line. No one can say he died in vain knowing who he was protecting past just a handful of rings.”

With another nod her head drew back after he wiped her cheeks once more, quietly claiming her side again to join the Children calling for her once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin/Jaqi based part

All through the gardens after Jaqi arrived with her slightly blotchy complexion that seemed to instantly loose any attention when she smiled at her Children giggling in the circle of fawns snuggling with them. For hours they played and bonded with the animals there until the sun set and the moon began to rise. A dinner had been prepared and all eyes shifted to Jaqi as the Twins giggled tugging her outer sweater from her shoulders and moved away saying, “The Moon Nana!”

Another smile grew on her face as she turned to face the rising orb slowly bringing glowing freckles across her skin and shifting her bright purple eyes to a familiar heartbreaking shade of blue. Each breath seemed to increase her light for a few moments until her exhales sent the light out into the gardens around her dimming her glow greatly yet leaving her formerly invisible freckles fully visible. A glance at Suzsi in her inspection of her Mother’s eyes drew a giggle form the girl now sporting a pair of icy blue eyes and a streak of blonde in her pitch black curls.

Upwards Jaqi’s eyes shifted to the now purple eyed Elf Prince looking at the girl with parted lips as his Father locked his eyes with yours and gave a slight nod at your agreement to discuss their bond when your Daughter was far older. The agreement was shared with the Prince and an easy smile grew on his face knowing at least he now knew who his One was and he would have a chance to get to know her better in the nearness after your move to Erebor as she aged.

The union would certainly be an incredible one for both sides and as eyes turned to the streak of chestnut in Bo’s hair and icy green eyes all minds raced as to who they could belong to before the pair raced off to claim their cushions. A soft giggle came from their Mother in her shift to her feet clutching her sweater in her hand. Giggling themselves Mal, Fili and Kili followed after stealing gentle brushes on the others skin leaving just their Uncle and Jaqi as the others went to claim their spots. In a turn of her head she watched the King shouldering his Daughter again locked his bright purple eyes on her with glowing freckles showed in the skin exposed around his lower arms and hands matching hers.

Barely above a whisper she stated, “Your eyes are purple.”

With a hint of a smirk he purred back, “Durin Blue suits you.”

Another blink later she stammered, “I-, uh…”

A deep chuckle came from him in the shouts for her from afar confirming the twins had saved her a cushion, In a step back to turn sideways allowing her to join him on the walk back he lowly stated, “I’m grateful to have met you, and that you’re willing to move to Erebor. I will make certain you and your Children are protected and comfortable.”

“I wouldn’t want to add to-.”

Her words died at his smiling glace down at her, “Trust me, I would feel much more comfortable knowing you would feel at home in Erebor. I understand Mal agreed in your place to the change, and naming yourselves publicly has put you in danger possibly. I understand that, and I will do what I can to ensure you remain out of harms way.”

She nodded then turned ahead after glancing at little Dove tugging on his braid tilting his head slightly earning another chuckle from him before his lips pressed to her head, “Were your people pleased with the match?”

Thorin couldn’t help but smirk, “On paper it was much more brilliant of a match than when they got to know her. However, we have little Dove now. I am certain they will be pleased to get to know you.”

Her lips parted, “What exactly-…”

At once her voice dropped as the head of the Dwarf Council gave a toast, ending with the words, “And of course, here’s to the bright future between our King, and future Queen! May your heirs be plentiful!”

It wasn’t until her hand moved to draw her cup closer to her lips as Thorin’s eyes locked with hers to state lowly, “Assumptions have been made.”

Lowly she replied, “Mhmm.” Curling her legs closer to her to finish her sip and set the glass down to eye the meal in front of them, “So is there a wedding date or is there time to get to know one another before the match, right now I’m partly expecting to be walked off the plane straight down the aisle.”

Thorin couldn’t help but almost choke in his own sip, stirring Dove with a grumble as she settled again tightening her grip on his braid in his setting his glass down to answer, “There is no wedding date or aisle lined up outside the plane. Merely just a hope from some that we would come to an agreement for a union soon.”

She nodded and replied as he filled his fork only to chuckle to himself at her asking, “That desperate for a Son to take up your other shoulder.”

Meeting her eyes again he drew in a breath saying, “I have a decade to have a Son. No rush.”

With a soft giggle of her own she lowered her fork, chewed and swallowed before gesturing at the twins beside her as the King smirked, “I got 15 hours with my Husband before he was shipped back to Eregion.” His brow raised, “You should be very, very careful how close you sit to me, a single sneeze and we might just have triplets by morning.” Again he couldn’t help but chuckle as her eyes turned to the animated trio arguing with Dwalin and Balin across from Thorin and Jaqi over the full day of meetings with family when they would return.

Fili, “All that can wait! We wanted to set Mal up in our apartment first!”

Dwalin sighed, “You know your Amad will want to meet her first!”

Kili, “Amad could join us!”

Thorin flatly interrupted, “Boys, you know the traditions, she has to be welcomed fully into the clan first.” They both sighed as Mal gave Jaqi a slightly frightened look, “Nothing to drastic, simple tea, introductions, then you can set up your apartment, besides, by then your belongings should be brought up.”

Mal broke the awkward silence asking, “What about Jaqi?”

Thorin’s head tilted curiously as Jaqi asked, “What do I have to do with this?”

Mal glanced between the pair, “Don’t you have to meet the family?”

Thorin smirked replying, “We didn’t run off and get married. They did. You are part of the family now, the family is expecting to meet you when we arrive. Jaqi can be present for the full proceedings if she wishes but is not required to.”

Mal huffed, “But she’s supposed to be Queen!”

Thorin smirked, “Jaqi is my One, so far she will be settled into an apartment and treated as such unless an agreement is found.”

Jaqi giggled trying to mask the clenching of her gut all but making her lose interest in any meal no matter how delicious it appears or smells to be. Stabbing another piece of the chicken on her plate, locking her eyes with Mal’s she stated, “I’ll be with you, I’m certain they won’t eat you.”

Bofur, “Besides, it’ll give Dain a chance to inspect your tattoos so we can add their runes to it and they can choose their designs and placements.” That brought on their reaching into their pockets to draw out the plans they had already decided on drawing the eyes of the excited Dwarves. Around them the Elves eyed their lost Princess with Thranduil taking the first possibly rude step to gently tap his mind to hers.

Softly Thranduil asked after noting her dropped gaze to her plate, _“Is the Dwarf King upsetting you? If he is you are welcome in my Kingdom.”_

With a soft smirk she replied, _“No, he’s not. Just adjusting to the change of no longer being nameless. Oh, your harp is with my belongings from my workshop, it might take a few days to have it sent over.”_

His brow ticked up and a soft smile eased onto his lips realizing he had been ordering your instruments for decades now greatly raising their value to him, _“Take all the time you need, Princess.”_

In another raising of her glass she sank back into her thoughts for the rest of the meal while the Lords softly discussed the rest of the stay around the new couple and the twins that smiled as they watched their Mother cut up their vegetables that were sliced a bit larger than they preferred. Smiles eased onto the faces of the Lords looking on until their plates were cleared and she was off following the pair back to the gardens for their nightly habit of stargazing. In the distance Elves peered on as Jaqi laid out on her back pointing up at the constellations the pair asked about, sharing each story behind them until their soft breathing signaled her carrying the pair to your assigned set of open guest houses enclosed with arches and curtains while the trio had claimed the single enclosed guest home. Nestled into their bed she left them and set her sweater on the bed then walked through the path towards a set of murals in the distance while the Elven guards settled into place around the guest home.

Curiously Thorin had passed care of little Dove over to Dwalin, who melted into a cooing mess at the side of her bassinette watching her drift off into sleep as he felt the sting of missing his own little Pebbles and Husband back home. Through the meal Thorin noted her withdrawing into her mind leaving him to wonder if they’d upset her with all the talk of a union after just a day of his knowing her. Quietly he trailed after her wondering where she could be going, noticing another dark haired pair of Elf Lords doing the same from the upper levels joining the blondes doing the same. Losing focus partly as he watched the bounce and sway of her nearly hip length curls across her back shimmering under the moonlight. Another set of archways later and a small courtyard grew around her with a fountain built around a glowing enchanted vat of lava collected from the last set of battles in Mordor in a stained glass gazebo with openings on the ceiling to let out the heat of the lava.

Across the small floating stone pathway she tiptoed catching the murals of Melkor and Sauron on the flowing tapestries on the walls lining the courtyard flapping gracefully in the breeze. Pausing in the doorway Thorin watched along with the Elves as the streams of moonlight made her glow grow then wane again as she stepped in and out of them, nearing the vat her eyes rose to the tapestry across from her with the pair of Darkened Lords. Reaching up her hands smoothed around her neck easing the formerly hidden chain free making the Elves inch closer in curiosity. At the end of the chain a golden ring came into view stirring gasps from the Elves as Thorin’s lips parted eyeing the ring as the end of the chain dangled free freeing the ring to fall to the lava. In a low mumble Jaqi watched it fall remembering the image of Celebrimbor on that spear, “For what you did to him, I hope this hurts.”

A single tear streamed down her cheek as she drew the empty chain back and heard a growing whistle coming from the ring now coated in glowing runes as it hit the lava, slowly it sank inside with red veins spreading across it as she stepped back across the floating stone pathway. The whistle grew louder shifting into a growling shriek as the Elves readied at the breeze shifting at the first pulse of energy coming from the cracking ring drawing Thorin closer to his One’s back. A final shriek sounded as the ring melted just when another pulse of energy came from the vat sending out a gust of air sending Jaqi into Thorin’s chest and the pair of them to skid across the grass to the wall as the Elves were all knocked down through the whole inner circle of the city. Curtains whipped and doors not closed properly were thrown open with papers were sent flying in the stunned silence the momentarily dimmed light in the forest kingdom grew again as scattered Elves found their feet again in timid inspection of the now cracked fountain around the floating vat of lava.

Between the pained breaths Thorin’s grip around Jaqi’s back as she raised her head pulling the curtain of hair covering her and Thorin’s faces over her back again to peer up at the Elf Lords she finally noticed in the distance. With a sharp inhale she sent a finger wave their way with a forced smile, stating, “Sorry, about the, wind…” In a glance back at the fountain she added, “And your fountain.” Through another pained grumble she climbed to her knees then darted off as the twins let out a set of shrieks followed by, “Nana!”

Behind her Thorin followed hearing little Dove’s cries within moments the pair had entered their joined nurseries with curtains having fallen casting the sheer material over the bed and bassinette Dwalin and the Elven guards were already pulling away from the crying trio. A path was made and the Parents made their way to their crying Children who calmed in their arms to gentle encouragements of their safety. Racing steps sounded signaling the Elf Lords arrival just in time to catch the shirtless Princes exiting their room while Mal fumbled on some clothes behind the closed door behind them.

Fili, “What happened?”

Kili, “Sounded like someone slammed into our door.”

Holding his Daughter in his arms Thorin entered the hall with Dwalin behind him saying, “The ring was found and destroyed.”

Fili, “What?!”

Kili, “Who found it?!”

Bofur, “Where’d they find it?”

Thorin shook his head then eased past the guards separating him and his One as she scooted farther on the bed and pecked the pair on the head asking softly, “You remember that jar I found?” The pair’s eyes lit up as they nodded through her soft smile brushing their curls from their faces, “It worked.”

With a soft gasp the pair darted up off the bed and out to the garden shouting, “I’m gonna tell Daddy!”

Weakly she chuckled to herself and stood catching Thorin’s moonlit purple eyes as he asked, “You’re not in any pain?”

Her head shook and she reached up to gently rub little Dove’s stomach drawing the little hands to latch onto her fingers to raise the hand she covered her face with through pleased giggles. Lord Elrond in the doorway asked as the Princes left to let Mal know what had happened, asking, “Princess did Celebrimbor find the ring and send it to you?”

Her head shook and she shared about the man that dropped it in her path in Bree leaving the men to let out relieved breaths while Legolas entered the room with phone in hand he offered to Elrond, “Um, Boromir says Mordor collapsed. He got so excited he burst back into Gondorian.”

Elrond sighed accepting the phone and started trying to decipher what had happened before sharing what had happened on their end. A few steps later Legolas approached Jaqi easing up her rolled up sleeve at the trickle of maroon blood with a silvery streak below the formerly missed splinter of wood from the arch she had been sent through. “You’re bleeding.”

In a glance down her hand slipped free from the infant’s grasp and she joined the arrived set of female healers into her room while the male stayed behind to inspect Thorin’s back after Dwalin had taken his Daughter. Small cuts were mended along with a few scrapes and cuts on the Elves looking on that all now had their phones out sharing the news with their kin and councils in kingdoms nearby. In a fresh shirt Jaqi exited her room and went to join the giddy twins that were at the foot of the statue where they spotted the now framed pictures they had left earlier on display around the half wall behind it.

Suzsi, “And Nana caught the snake and now he’s down in Namo’s cells with the Magpie.”

Bo, “The jar worked. So you just sit tight. Nana says you’ll be back.”

Suzsie nodded, “When the sun falls from the sky.”

Bo nipped at his lip adding, “It really sounds scary, but Nana’ll be here, and so will you.”

Suzsie giggled adding after a large yawn, “We’re gonna go back to bed. Night Daddy.”

Bo, “You sleep too and don’t forget to dream.”

They both kissed their palms then patted their hands on the statue then turned to hop into their Mother’s arms as she crouched to grab them. Their heads laid on her shoulders as they said their good nights through her final glance at the statue with a silent message of her own wishing he could feel at peace wherever he was on her turn to take the pair back to bed. The pair eased back into their beds already asleep to be tucked in once again while Thorin joined Jaqi out into the nearby courtyard for some tea Arwen had brought out. Three rings glowed brightly in the moonlight, the Elven rings once believed to lose their powers after the destruction of the one still held firm in their own strength revealing the abilities of their craftor to keep them intact without the one to control them.

Cups were emptied and through the archways the nobles passed to their own beds, each savoring their first peaceful nights sleep in a long time. Laying across their beds they slept soundly while their dreams washed them away in separate worlds, times and places to their happiest wonderings as Jaqi’s lingered in the years she had lost, yet again trailing back to those few hours in her love’s arms.

Softly endearments were traded as her smile grew after pecking him on his nose dreaming their children were in the empty space on their bed as she shared the news. His smile and praise was the last image she saw, tears streamed across the sides of her face as her eyes opened and she stared up at the moon through the openings in the woven ceiling. In her ears his voice still echoed his traditional sign off in his letters, “If need be and the ages keep us apart, always I am yours and will find you again when the Sun falls.”

Softly to herself she mumbled in her mind all the wonderings of how things would go in Erebor with her new found One when she’d had such a hard time letting go of her first and only love. But as she rolled over and clung to her pillow her mind wandered to the infant in his arms she had already felt so attached to. A bit clueless in some aspects of Child rearing Thorin had found himself, but in the whole, in her heart she felt it seemed to be what he was built for. Holding a child in those arms of his, thick hair perfect for little hands to grip and tug on, a smirk at such actions was necessary from the living mountain at the strength of the tug showing such hope for their future strength, with a deep rumbling croon able to lull any Child off to sleep.

For as little as she knew of him that side of him drew her to him at the ache for what she’d lacked in granting for her twins, she had strength of another kind, showed them they could stand alone and to face life head on. But the sheer intimidation of a male Dwarf, their strength, power and fierce gaze demanded their obstacles bow to their whims. One more day they would stay in Lotlorien before flying out to Erebor to see just what life had in store for them.

…

Morning came and the day blurred on as the ache in her arm lingered at the missed impact of the arch it had broken. After an inquiry on the damages she was fully assured that it was no trouble and easy to repair, needing no repayment for any damages, that the service she had already done them still had them in her debt for quite some time. More assurances were granted that she would be welcomed in their lands whenever she wished as they split up and finalized their own travel plans. Those meant for Greenwood especially made sure to say goodbye, with Legolas ensuring he did not miss a parting hug from the Twins. Suzsi especially who had brought out a large grin from him at the drawing she sheepishly passed him, one he promised to hang in his room once he got home stirring a beaming grin and giggle from her in her fleeing back to her Mother’s side.

By nightfall the jets had been filled and were on their way to Erebor with the twins peering trough the windows watching the mountain come into view over the sea of trees and massive lake below them. In a lean over to their sides Thorin rumbled out saying, “That town in that lake there is Esgaroth, and that white city is Dale.”

Suzsi hopped asking with finger extended at the mountain widening his smile, “Big Bear!”

Thorin chuckled, “Erebor.”

Bo glanced at him stating, “I like Big Bear better.”

Thorin chuckled softly then rumbled back, “It does have a nice ring to it.” He leaned back and watched as they settled back on Jaqi’s lap for the upcoming landing as he shifted his arms around the infant in his arms and smiled down at her pleased she was still asleep.

Once again Jaqi was left to last as Mal was led ahead into the Palace by her Husbands who stopped in front of a tall raven haired woman that tugged the pair of them into a tight hug before loosening to bow her head in a firm greeting of her Daughter in law. One at a time the Durins greeted her as Thorin held his place on the side of the open outer gate waiting for Jaqi to enter after her Twins had made her pause pointing out the mountain goats on the mountain above. Softly she giggled promising a longer time watching them later when she spotted Thorin waiting for her, a few steps later she glanced down at Suzsie when she stated softly, “Nana I’m hungry.”

Jaqi, “Um.”

Thorin leaned down stating, “A few introductions then I’ll show you to your apartment. Dis assured me it’s fully stocked, you can eat and get settled.”

Jaqi nodded saying, “Thank you.” Earning another soft smile from him not unseen from his relatives barely twenty feet away and the press waiting to hear from him.

Beside the newlyweds she stood sharing in the introductions, all of whom seemed quite pleased to finally meet the pair of women and twins before Dis stated plainly, “Now that that’s settled we can move onto the tours.”

Thorin cut in placing his free hand on Jaqi’s upper back, “Dis, which apartment was assigned to Jaqi?”

For a moment she paused stating, “Yours.”

Instantly Jaqi bit her lip and rested her forehead on Bo’s head to hide her continuing giggles to herself as Thorin’s brows shifted sterner, “Mine?”

Dis nodded glancing between them only to see Jaqi raise her head saying to him softly, “It’s fine.”

Thorin let out a deep breath and wet his lips before peering down at her saying, “Let’s get your little ones something to eat.” Softly smiling at her between silent fierce gazes at Dis and his conspiring relatives as he guided her up to their now shared apartment. An open wall of enchanted glass later in the upper Royal floors made her stop and gasp at the entire set of neighborhoods, shops, winding roads and small forests and crops in the distance inside the massive mountain earning a chuckle from Thorin, “First thing tomorrow I could arrange a tour for you through the cities if you wish.” After a glance up at him her and her awed twins looked ahead taking in the new details of the palace on the way to their new apartment.

The double doors were unlocked and opened by Thorin, who led the way inside seeing the set of Dwarves carrying their luggage from the flight into their assigned rooms. The large apartment was shown to the trio, including their joined rooms with the ceiling enchanted like the rest of the mountain around them to mirror the sky above stirring more awed gasps. Deeply behind her Thorin stated as the twins explored their new room and closet, “I thought you might like it. Asked Gandalf to enchant your ceiling a few days back.”

Jaqi’s eyes turned to him, “It’s beautiful.”

Thorin let out another breath, “I didn’t know Dis would have set you up here.”

She smirked up at him patting him on the shoulder, “I guessed it might be a possibility. The boys seemed to be up to something.”

Thorin chuckled saying, “Still, if you find yourself uncomfortable with it at any time another quarters could be found more suitable to your tastes.”

With a turn of their heads they peered down at the twins gripping Thorin’s leg saying, “You promised food.”

Thorin chuckled, “That I did.” He turned guiding them through to the kitchen where Jaqi cradled Dove as he set the twins on the counter and set out ingredients to start making simple sandwiches he chuckled through asking their help in making on the bread he toasted first. With those made he drew out some premade soups from the freezer he warmed up for you all along with a bottle for Dove that Jaqi held for her until she had finished and was moved to the bassinette at the end of the table. With her arms freed she glanced at her twins in their high chairs eating happily then to the King who had done the same and asked, “I’m not keeping you from anything?”

Thorin shook his head, “I prefer eating first. My Mother can keep the press occupied until I return. Did you want your tour after?”

Bo finished his juice then licked his lips as Thorin cleared the table with Jaqi’s help. The front door opened and the mirror image of Thorin with slightly lighter hair passed through it with a relieved exhale spotting the King. In a path straight for him Thorin’s Brother claimed a hug from him after the dishes were set in the sink, earning a chuckle from Thorin who asked, “What did I miss that you’re so pleased to see me Frerin?”

Frerin drew back, “Amad has been driving me up the wall in your absence. Dis, has been tolerable, she’s far too distracted to be a nuisance with the impending Grandbabies and all that.” His head turned to Jaqi as she put up the last of the juice and he smiled offering his hand, “Frerin.”

Thorin chuckled stating, “My baby Brother, he has so graciously been filling in for me in my absence.”

Frerin turned his head hearing the Princess grumbling at the lack of attention making him smile and point at Thorin, “Nope, I get my chance, Dwalin spilled he and Bofur got chances to hold our Precious Dove.” Crossing the room he cradled her in his arms kissing her on the forehead smiling at her happy cooing. His head nodded to the door, “If you hurry you could meet them at the end of the armory. The newlyweds keep trying to sneak away.”

Thorin sighed leaning in after he crossed the room to kiss Dove’s head, “Just don’t teach her any curse words.”

Frerin chuckled watching as he helped Jaqi pull the twins out of their high chairs, keeping Suzsi to prop up on his hip as Bo giggled snuggling at his Mother’s side on their path to the door again to join the group. Once there Fili accepted Suzsi so Thorin could speak to the press before trotting back to claim Suzsi again with a soft smile at her reach for him before him inching closer to Jaqi’s side to point out detail on a portrait she was admiring. For hours they explored the palace and grounds keeping the newlyweds in sight to get through this first tedious task leading up to the first family dinner.

Tables had filled and were coated with foods that the twins stared at from their chairs and smiled at the servings they were offered, all cut just how they liked them as Thorin served out Jaqi’s then his. The other couples did the same with the few single relatives in between helping themselves. Laughter and stories filled the room until a rippling yawn took Thorin from his seat to guide Jaqi and the twins back to their apartment, helping to wind the timer for the music box beside their bed linked to the glowing crystal night light.

A simple explanation of the timer for the canopy over her bed to help block out the sun was given. And as she relaxed with a cup of tea Thorin slipped back out to answer his Grandmother’s call to keep the boys in place a few more hours to finish the day, leaving his Daughter in her nursery with her monitor beside his One he released her care over to until he could return. Silence filled the apartment by his return with nothing more than the crackle of the fire marking the place of the sleeping Elleth curled up on the same armchair with the half drunk tea bringing his smile out again at her wiggle for comfort and smacking lips in settling again. Crossing the room he eased her into his arms trying not to shiver at her hands smoothing across her chest and shoulders to circle his neck.

Through the apartment he carried her then paused at her lips pressing to his neck in the middle of a soft sigh just moments before her mumbling something in Elvish he didn’t catch. In easing her onto the bed under the covers he brushed back his eyes fell to the slit of Durin blue eyes hazily taking in his location as her arms circled his neck, the shadow of his head over hers changed those glimpse of her eyes back to purple in the brief pause before her lips met his. In what he hoped to be a moment showing his restraint the warmth of her lips through what seemed to be fire coursing through his body, just for a moment the kiss melted a bit deeper as content sighs sounded from the pair of them. The easing of her fingers towards his hair drew him to break the kiss after easing her arms free from his neck. Lowly he rumbled, “Sleep.” But in his pull back and her body coming into the moonlight again the glimpses of her eyes remained purple at the clear first step in sealing their bond cutting off the hair and eye moonlit markers of Ones, and she rolled onto her side.

Gently he brushed her hair behind her ear after raising her blankets to her shoulder then sat peering at her peaceful expression as she mumbled to herself in her sleep, “I don’t think I can breathe,” he inched up looking her over until she added in a wiggle to curl around her pillow, “When I can’t keep him. Such a nice smile, mountain King.” His lips parted as she added, “He’ll leave, they always leave.” Tightening around the pillow.

Tears welled in his eyes catching the tear sliding around her nose from her closed eyes, sniffling softly he leaned in pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek whispering in thick Khuzdul beside her ear a traditional Dwarven oath between Ones, “From the beginning on to end, no time, distance, struggle may sever. Mountains will fall, oceans empty and forests wither. Every breath, heartbeat and touch only yours. All of mine is now yours past the call to stone. You to me, I to you.” His hand folded around hers as he pressed another kiss to her cheek, “I am kept.”

A knock sounded through the hall earning a sigh from him before he laid his hand on her upper arm as she settled again, in a whisper as he glanced up at the night sky he mentally pled to Mahal hoping that she would come to see he would not leave her. At the doorway he wiped his cheeks and opened the door revealing his Grandmother whose lips parted at the sight of his pain. In a reach up she dried a tear he missed and she asked, “What is hurting you, Buarndur?” (Bear)

Thorin let out a weak exhale, “My One is in pain, and I can only slowly wait it out.”

She smiled up at him and folded her hand around his leaning in to kiss his cheek, “Get some rest, Buarndur, I just wanted to remind you of the breakfast in the morning before your early press conference.” He nodded and claimed a hug from her before she went to bed allowing him to do the same after another glance at his One’s door.

Heavily he dropped onto his and tried to sleep hoping for pleasant dreams, thankfully ending to another image of himself in his daily meetings until he managed to slip out of the room and into the hall. Though his moment alone didn’t last long as his neck was circled by a pair of arms coating him in a familiar scent of green apples and before he could even smile his lips were claimed on a surprisingly few stepped blind path to the bed he was pulled onto. A screaming kettle however broke him from his dream earning a grumble from him as he climbed out of bed for a quick shower to get ready for the day.

.

Through the walls under a pillow Jaqi let out a grumble as a muffled whine before a cry for breakfast sounded from the infant next door. In reflex she mumbled, “I’m up.” Blindly fumbling her hair out of her face in the path she would have taken to her old nursery, the door opened and her eyes finally blinked open in time to see the naked King at the foot of his bed still partially dripping from his shower ruffling his towel through his hair. His hands paused in place spotting her blank stare before her step back mumbling, “Not the nursery.” As the door closed he couldn’t help but smirk hearing her walk through the door into the nursery to change Dove. When she had turned to look at the stack of onesies her eyes turned to the source of the hand ruffling through the stack to draw out the yellow one.

An awkward smile later Jaqi stepped aside as the shirtless body inched closer to Dove only to look up at Thorin after her taking in his half sleeve of Dwarvish geometric patterns and the muscular arms and chest coated in patches of black hair trailing down to his navel in a tapering line. Thankfully her ogling was missed and he broke the silence stating, “Thank you for changing her.”

Jaqi let out a weak chuckle, “Sort of a habit.”

He chuckled finishing securing the snaps between her legs and added a pair of socks on her feet then raised her to his shoulder and locked his eyes on Jaqi in Dove’s pleased coos starting. “I, I would like to tell you something.” Jaqi nodded, “It’s not something, anyone would really share, but, you’re my One and I would like to be able for us to share what we truly think and feel.”

Jaqi timidly nodded again uncertain of what he was going to say, holding her eyes on his trying not to let her eyes drop any lower than his, “I realized fairly early on what a poor choice marrying Ciph was. But by then,” he let out a sigh, “It had already been signed and, I had to or risk humiliating her. In the end, I had the divorce papers drafted, she found them, and went into labor. It was, painful and far worse than it had to be, and by the time I had gotten back from the Iron Hills she was gone. I hated the thought of imagining how Dove would have been raised had we divorced, how much I would have missed. It’s terrible…”

Jaqi wet her lips and said, “One of his letters, we, there was a window I could have seen him when I was pregnant, but, is it terrible I never told his family?”

Thorin let out a weak chuckle, “No, I met Curufin, wise choice. Trust me, even the Elf Lords all agreed your Children belong with you, even Lord Maglor, your Uncle in law agreed. I do imagine he would like to keep in touch with you on their needs, he did hint at it in Lothlorien, contacting me for future visits, as long as you feel comfortable with it of course.”

She nodded, “I’d have to meet him, get to know him better.”

Thorin nodded catching her eyes scanning over his chest down to his navel making him smirk when she turned to the door at the sound of shifting pots when Dove whined again, “My cook.” Trying to keep himself from claiming another kiss from her as his heart raced just being so close to her again.

Jaqi nodded, “So does that mean kitchen’s off limits?”

He smirked as he walked her to the door, “Make yourself at home. Whatever you like whenever. He mainly handles breakfast.” She peered up at him, “He’s another of my Cousins, by the way, keeps him close by, his Wife’s expecting their fourteenth child.”

Jaqi giggled softly, “Wow.” Thorin chuckled heading to the kitchen, “See you in a few.”

Two groggy toddlers were untucked from bed before they raced to the kitchen on their own as they heard an echo of the word ‘pancakes’ after a giggle she stood and followed after the pair that stopped and eyed the new Dwarf in the kitchen. A large grin grew on Bombur’s face when he turned asking the pair, “How many pancakes would you like?”

After a pause they both called out random numbers making the cook chuckle in their race to their high chairs where they eyed Thorin, who was waiting for them after placing Dove in her bassinette. Suzsie asked him as he raised her from the ground, “You live here too?”

He nodded, “Yes I do.”

Bo raised his arms making Thorin smirk in his reach for him as the boy said, “Good, now you can get us the snacks on the top shelf.”

Thorin chuckled as Suzsie added, “Nana hides her favorites there.”

Jaqi entered approaching the table as Bombur added the platter of pancakes onto it smiling at her watching her start to add and slice up the pancakes for the pair before taking her own seat through Thorin filling her plate. In a glance at the King she stated plainly, “If you turn against me trust me I will ensure little Dove is just as unruly against your favored hidden treats when she’s older.”

Thorin smirked at her filling his own plate not missing Bombur’s smiling glance between the pair as he set out the glasses of juice and cup of coffee for his Cousin before heading out to his own apartment through the twins muffled thanks. In a glance at Thorin Jaqi asked, “I thought there was supposed to be a family breakfast.”

Thorin chuckled, “It’s more of a tea sandwiches and finger foods situation. We all eat before hand then Gran lists our tasks for the day.”

“Ooh, what are my tasks?”

Thorin chuckled, “You are to relax. Dwalin volunteered to have you over to meet his One and their pebbles, they’re around the twins age I wager, just turned four. There’s a whole chart on play dates for our pebbles, quite a number that young surprisingly.”

“How do you handle Dove with meetings and all that?”

“I keep her near me till cameras show up then Gran takes her till I’m clear.”

She giggled then asked after taking a sip of her juice, “So, middle of a meeting she needs to be changed?”

Thorin smirked swallowing his mouthful, “The table is cleared and I change her. Trust me, war rooms pause in a heart beat each time she lets out a noise. Plus, I do enjoy the new no yelling policy she employs.” Making Jaqi giggle again filling her fork again as her other hand turned Bo’s plate so the empty section would be away from him.

In a glance at the clock on the wall Jaqi stood as Thorin cleared the table watching her take the full twins to brush their teeth and get dressed. The pair however tiptoed into Thorin’s room as he stood in his closet, climbing on his fur coated bed, the giggles drew him from his closet with a smirk to ask the pair to help him choose between two shirts to wear while their Mother quickly changed and readied for the day. Again he smiled as he carefully set Dove into her over the top pram then turned to help the twins into their stroller they pulled out of the closet he had left open.

A soft giggle came from Jaqi as she eyed the elegant pram with a boar’s head on the pop up hood complete with mowhawk down the center. “Certainly one of a kind.”

Thorin chuckled, “It was a gift from my Cousin Dain.” She nodded eyeing it again with another giggle making him roll his eyes and lead the way to the breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Between her Husbands Mal rested still trying to hold back her tears as the image of her Cousin’s fallen Husband in the mural known to draw more than normal bouts of emotions from almost all that have stood before it. For years she’d heard the loving stories of Cel, all their childhood, their whirlwind trip to elope and horrific separation leaving her alone but bringing on the love notes and long distance continuation of the forbidden affair ending with a headline announcing the end of it. The softened ending always ringing far from the truth in Mal’s mind but never questioned to avoid her pain.

On his other side after a roll Kili eyed his Wife’s lost expression and asked, “Love? What’s wrong?”

Mal’s head turned to him as Fili stopped daydreaming about their tattoos and rolled to face her as well, “Just keep thinking about me pushing Jaqi in this. I had no idea what she was hiding from. I mean, for me, my ex just left, hers, he was tortured to death, she actually had something to hide from and I forced her to come out of her safe home.”

Fili’s hand folded around hers on her stomach while Kili wiped her cheeks saying, “No one is going to hurt her, or the twins.”

Fili, “Exactly! Uncle would never allow it!”

Mal, “They barely know each other, he’s got a kid too, he can’t just-…”

Kili kissed her cheek and turned her head to face his, “She is his One. Nothing and no one alive is going to be able to hurt her.”

Fili, “Not even mentioning how Thranduil has taken to her, and he rarely takes to anyone. Any threat comes to us he’ll be jumping in to help.”

They each took turns claiming kisses from her before their lips grazed to her cheeks and onto her neck again stirring the covers to be brushed back for another amorous round ending with the pair of them dipping to nuzzle their heads against her stomach. Both promising a great splurge of things to their unborn pebble or pebbles growing by the day.

Their promises broke off as a slam sounded at the door making the pair hastily cover their Wife and slip out of bed tugging on their pants while she got dressed letting them inspect what was going on.

…

A flight later after another day of sharing their last few chances alone in bed before heading out to Erebor. For what she hoped to sleep her mind kept racing towards what she was about to face when they arrived, at least until the hushed conversation from her Husbands about Jaqi’s humming. The thought perplexed her as to how they could imagine she had enchanted her harp or how anyone but Thorin could hear her voice through it, he was her One and weird things happen, but everyone? That thought was shaken from her head as she walked down the steps to the plane. With hands locked she joined the Princes through the large gate in the side of the massive Mountain, a single upward glance left her speechless at her inability to see the top miles above them.

Lowering her eyes they fell on the suit and dress clad Durins. Each one looking her over carefully on the walk to them, when they reached them however a smile cracked onto the raven haired Dam on the left of two women appearing as older versions of her wearing markers on broaches marking them as the former Queens of these lands. The smile grew and she claimed hugs from the Princes, who were passed around and greeted fully until Thorin and Jaqi arrived stealing their gazes that seemed far more intrigued than threatened at the possible stranger entering their lives. For all she guessed they were merely hoping that this next Wife would be better than the last, each looking the twins over pleased to see them so healthy and confirm for themselves at least that she could fulfill her duty as Queen to produce a Son.

The introductions went well and the long process of tours began while the sting of enforcing the thieving of Jaqi and her twins struck yet again. So with each lull and pause in the conversation she tried to slip away to try and think of how to make it up to her Cousin. By then the painful anxiety had split on how she would be taken to by the friendly yet cautious Durins. The longer she stayed however she saw them relaxing as she did actually meld with the pair famously, and in turn with them easing their worries and leaving them to lead the questions to how Mal and Jaqi had lived back in Bree, hoping to uncover some clues about this mysterious lost Princess. Descended from the First Elf and  High King of the Vanyar, obviously well matched with the King in the line from the First Dwarf.

Dinner was finished and finally this new apartment her Husbands had promised came into view. Tall green marble walls touching to marble floors with mahogany fireplace mantles and shelves built into sunken portions along the walls with a kitchen nearly making her drop to her knees. Then the beds, massive, coated in furs with four posters and canopies. Pretty much everything she had ever dreamed of when picturing herself a Princess growing up. A single giggle filled the room just moments before it muffled as a set of arms circled her and carried her off to bed through a fiery kiss. Clothes were done away with and eventually they slumped and drifted off after the recounting of their promises that things would calm down soon enough.

..

Breakfast didn’t even come close to this finger food delight. Thankfully she had been properly fed prior to the meeting hidden behind the promise of food, but a single arrival of a messenger ended that. A duo of fiery haired Dwarves walked in with a silvery haired one after them straightening the cardigan of the youngest of them. At once their eyes fell on Mal as Dis called her forward from the group towards the trio.

Dis, “Mal, this messenger says your belongings have been uncovered.”

Mal stepped forward eyeing the Dwarf with star shaped fiery red hair with a growing smile that stepped closer tugging her into a tight hug. “Little Ducky!” The other two Dwarves hugged her tightly as Dis looked on between glances at the stunned Princes now on their feet until catching Jaqi’s finger pointing downwards warning them to sit again. Releasing the Princess they formed their line again as she mumbled, “Ducky?” At once her eyes landed on the familiar jagged scar across the base of the jaw of the star shaped Dwarf making her gasp remembering her Cousins she used to live with when she was younger just after her Mom had passed. “Nori!”

Nori’s smile grew as he held out the bag he was holding and brought out the first box from inside, “Thought I’d lost it when I spotted Great Auntie Timi’s necklace.”

Instantly her hands clasped over her mouth as Dori lifted it and eased it around her neck, saying, “It should be here, where it belongs.”

Mal wiped her cheeks and smiled at him as his hand settled on her shoulder while Ori said, “We’ve found the lot, all from the list published, except Great Gramp’s letter opener, but Rundo over in the East circle said he bought it off a drifter and had it sent over, should be round in a day or so in the post.”

Nori, “So, this menace was rather a thick one, brought it all to the same shop mostly.” His smile deepened in his move to dry her other cheek after another tear slipped free, “No worries, we often get the best of the shops for our company.”

Dori grinned, “We are glad you’re in town finally, last we’d heard you were off in Orcarni with Gramps.”

.

With a smile she led the trio over to join the group introducing her Cousins to her Husbands and new relatives before she jumped on the chance to see their company, Cloak and Dagger, the movie production company. With Dori heading the costume department and Ori heading the scripts with Nori in charge of the prop department it was mainly family ran but with recent marital changes there was a few spots needing to be filled. Huge grins grew on the trio’s faces as they heard more about their latest flic they were working on, and Dori posed an innocent question, “Cousin, we are a bit short handed, you wouldn’t still be interested in the costume business, would you?”

Nori let out a chuckle, “Ya, I remember you used to jump at any chance to stitch anything together.”

Dori nodded, “That toy drive for one, stitched up, oh what were they, a baboon and a walrus?”

Fili and Kili drew out their small loved stuffies, “Lion and Wolf actually.”

Nori let out a chuckle, “And you still have them!”

Dori gave a pleased clap at Mal’s blushing smile asking, “You still have those?”

Fili nodded as Kili said, “Took all we had but we insisted on buying these.”

Fili, “Just had to.”

Nori chuckled, “No wonder.” Drawing their eyes to him, “Must have been the buttons.”

The Princes’ brows rose and Ori added, “We kept running out of string, bit of a running joke in our clan.”

Nori, “Gran used to say when string runs out just wind a few strands of yer hair together for the odds and ends.”

Dori chuckled, “Though at five Mal took it a bit seriously I’m guessing. Probably what drew ya to her toys.” Making the pair smile as they pocketed their stuffies.

Mal wet her lips, “You’re certain you want me to help? I haven’t done anything this-.”

Dori patted her shoulder, “Have to start somewhere.” At that Mal grinned and nodded.

Kili, “How are you on set building?”

Nori grinned, “We could always use more hands Prince Kili.”

.

They had settled their futures in their minds, a future that would be a hard sell for what futures their clan and people had expected of them. A future feeling more and more foreign to what they truly imagined for themselves. Dis let out a sigh at the lunch peering at her Sons, “You still have your duties.”

Kili, “We can do both.”

Dis, “What if a film takes you out of Erebor, hmm? How will you handle it then?”

Fili, “Amad, we’ve got plenty of relatives and-.”

Dis, “You are the Crown-!”

Thorin drew in a breath lowering the empty bottle from Dove’s lips, “Dis, we’ve managed without the Princes for near over a year now. Mal is just at the end of her fourth month, if I’m not mistaken. By her size already it appears she is following her Hobbit side, meaning we have eight months to prep. How they spend this time is up to them, if the boys wish to support their pebbles by building sets I will allow it. They wished to choose their own lives, yes they are two of my heirs, but I will not have them moping about the palace between duties, especially when they are meant to be readying for Fatherhood.” His eyes locked with Vili’s noting his agreeing smirk, “Hobbits are born for multiples, they will be needing all the practice on standing on their own that they can get. A job of that caliber sounds perfect.”

The Princes’ faces lit up and they moved around the table gently hugging their Uncle then raced off with Mal in a giggling path to the door only to pause at Thorin stating, “Boys.” They turned to look at him, “Dain and Kain will be here tonight, shower and prep for your tattoos, Mal we will have to wait on yours but they have semi permanent ink to paint on if you wish.” She nodded and they turned to leave again to set up for their first day at the studio.

Easily they seeped into their new roles in the studio and loving patterns in their new home. Balancing prepping the nursery with date nights and loving gestures when they could manage it between shifts, truly feeling at home with what they had made of their lives so far. The first week was painful for the boys as they got used to their partial sleeves and let them heal but after that it was mainly their concern at Mal’s rapid growth and growing discomfort over the next few months at the chairs and positions needed to complete the tasks asked of her.

.

One morning, thankfully the first at the end of that project Mal couldn’t get out of bed and Doctors were called. Around her the Durins piled as they watched the screen on the portable ultrasound machine, in a clear voice the Doctor stated, “Well no wonder you’re in pain. You’ve been trying to work carrying not twins but quadruplets.”

The room fell silent except for a poorly muffled giggle from Jaqi in the corner of the bed. Now feeling the glare from her Cousin after having replayed their joking argument on how many Children she was actually expecting only making the bedridden Mother feel more anxious about her insecurities about being a Mother after having barely any time caring for babies at all. The glare died as she watched her Cousin’s hand dip to her stomach as her brows furrowed for a moment until she shook her head and peered at the twins asking for food.

The Doctor gave Mal a smile, “Shouldn’t be long now. Just try to spend this week relaxing, nothing straining or going too far on walks, try and keep your feet up. Take it easy and let me know if anything changes.” Nods went around the room as the whispers began about the four babies as Thorin turned curiously following his One to see where she and the Twins had gone off to before his next round of meetings.

…

 _Relax, sure, as if it was possible_ , if it wasn’t the cramps it was the nausea and swollen feet making it impossible to walk on her own, leaving the Princes to finish off the details of their nursery for the extra bodies still rapidly growing.

Paint splattered and spilled across the floor at the shriek coming from the sitting room after a cup broke at the painful first contraction. In a panic the whole clan raced to the Hospital after the midwife’s office had called in the transfer at the awkward direction the four had been tangled in trying to pick who came first. An emergency c section later after the Princes were forced to stand in two tape marked squares to keep from getting in the way, by Mal’s head four heirs were crying through their first baths, and trailed after by the Princes, at Mal’s order, to allow her a few moments to calm down on her own, until they were bundled and placed on their Mother’s chest in her new private room.

Smiles were found all around with one face missing in the bunch, in the sea of Dwarves Mal kept searching for Jaqi, for a moment as her in laws cooed over the two sets of twins, each bearing the hair of their Fathers her heart sank at her best friend she’d unknowingly been forcing away through her pregnancy and new job. Months now she’d shut down any advice or put aside the books she offered foolishly assuming she didn’t need her help. The once frequent evenings shared lounging and sharing all of their days between giggles and gushing over the now crawling Princess Dove and twins in full art mode after painting lessons from Dwalin now left to passing glances and awkward smiles across the table. The woman she could know all details of back in Bree. One she had no secrets from and greatly depended on for reminders of light in the world. A woman she somehow didn’t need or could find space for in her great new life worsening her mood until the door opened revealing the woman in question lowering the sleeve of her sweater from her elbow to her palm where she clutched it tightly and moved in to smile at the infants and Mal.

.

For the next hour the room emptied and even the Princes took an enforced break to head to the palace to shower and get some forgotten needs they would return with leaving just Jaqi at the foot of the bed helping Mal to swaddle the last of the four after their first changing. Carefully the infants were placed back into their bassinettes by the bed and Mal scooted and laid back against the stack of pillows behind her letting out a breath of relief at being able to sit comfortably again. Chuckling weakly Mal stated, “I missed this.”

Jaqi let out a weak chuckle folding her arms over her chest as her legs folded over to the left in front of her leaving her feet dangling off the bed, “Comfort is a great part to get back after birth.”

After a moment of averting her gaze Mal stated, “I owe you an apology.”

Jaqi shook her head, “Nah. I get it. Babies are daunting. You want to charge in and figure it out.”

“I feel like I’ve cut you out though.”

Jaqi shook her head again, “Not at all. We’re not locked in the same house alone is all. You’re happy, great job, two great Husbands doting on you.”

Mal lowly asked, “And what have I left you with?..”

Jaqi tilted her head for a moment, “Well you got the King an heir.”

Mal’s brow ticked up, “What?!”

Jaqi drew in a breath, “You can’t say anything, I haven’t even said it to him yet.”

Mal leaned forward and Jaqi scooted closer to her running her fingers through her hair brushing it over her back again, “Tell me everything! When did you two-?”

Jaqi shook her head and shrugged, “We haven’t even had a date.” Mal’s lips parted, “Maybe my sneezing comment wasn’t so far off, we’ve shared an apartment, meals, trade off watch of the little ones. The most that’s happened was I fell asleep on his arm once in story time!”

Mal, “Then how-, oh, right,”

Both, “Hobbit side.”

Jaqi scoffed, “You know, when you got put on bed rest I started getting this squishy feeling in my stomach, just shook it off, couldn’t be much.” Mal nodded, “Then I start getting these head aches around oatmeal again and then Bombur made this one smoothie and I almost didn’t get out of the room fast enough to get to the toilet. Sixteen tests later, I’m really pregnant, since we’re here I stopped in the lab and-.” She drew the printed results from her pocket, “I thought Oin was going to cry when he read it. He had to duck in a closet to hide from spilling it to Thorin when he left, so I figure I have a few hours and he’s gone off to a meeting. But I can’t tell him cuz he’s going to have to share it and you just gave birth! I can’t do that!”

Mal chuckled laying her hands on Jaqi’s arms, “You have to tell him, today! Please, take the heat off, I can’t go around being the new heir carrier, he’s absolutely floored by you,” her words paused for a moment, “How have you, not, had a date?”

Jaqi shrugged, “Even tried, now I was a bit drunk, ‘accidentally’ I ended up in nothing but my best lingerie on his bed, ‘napping’,”

Mal, “Ooh,”

Jaqi let out a breath, “He covered me up and slept on the couch.”

Mal rolled her eyes, “Should have just sat on his lap.”

Jaqi, “Tried that week before.” She shook her head, “Asked for help with a translation for a deal with Thranduil, right on his leg brushing my hand across his arm reading through it, and nothing. Damn Dwarves and their damn respect for boundaries.” She crossed her arms for a moment then uncrossed them crossing her legs leaning a bit closer to Mal, “I haven’t had sex since I got pregnant with the twins. Years, Mal! And he just struts about in near nothing with those muscles and those eyes and damn it all, I’m shoving him in a closet when I get back!”

Mal chuckled saying, “You do that.”

“No, no, I am pregnant, with that Adonis’ Child, or Children, he is going to have sex with me!”

Mal chuckled again, “It is only fair.”

Jaqi nodded, “It is!” The door opened and the Princes entered with arms full of blankets and stuffies and pillows and Mal’s favorite pajamas fresh from the wash staring at Jaqi when she slid off the bed saying to them, “You agree with me right?” They nodded sheepishly, “Right!” then crossed the room to the door as the Princes grinned settling everything on the foot of the bed missing Jaqi’s shudder at the thermos Kili opened for Mal saying, “Bombur sent us along with your favorite, peach cinnamon oatmeal.”

Mal chuckled and sent Jaqi a wave then eased back letting the guys fashion a nest around her while they helped her out of the hospital gown and into her pajamas between loving glances. Fili eyed her smile saying, “See, told you she’d understand.”

Kili nodded, “Right as rain with the pebbles out.”

Mal let out a squeak grabbing the two by the collars claiming kisses from them making them smirk curiously and for Fili to say, “Not certain what we did to earn that.”

Kili, “Whatever it is we will do it again for kisses like that.”

Mal wagged her finger drawing them closer and whispered, “You have to swear not to say.” Their brows rose then they mimed locking their lips and offered their pinkies to swear their silence, “Jaqi’s pregnant!” Their lips parted and they both laughed only to peer at the grumbling four babies then dipped to quieter tones settling around her asking for all the details wondering how their plan had been so successful without having even known the pair to have had a dinner alone without the little ones. All before melting into another round of loving lip locks and snuggling for as long a nap as they could manage until the first set of cries.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of implied smut in one part  
> Another Jaqi/Thorin based part

**… Jaqi’s pov …**

The trio had left on their tour of the workshop for Cloak and Dagger, instantly the Durins could see just how much they wished to be a part of it. By noon the first visit from the messengers from Greenwood, all more than eager to collect the harp you had completed from the workshop near the forges Thorin had assigned to you and had stolen the chance to come inspect your other projects fro himself. The items one after another drew awed gasps from the King as he took in the detail, even to the point of testing a few notes on the various instruments in his unanswered questions about where you had gotten the mithril from for the harps and strings you had made.

Through the day following when Thorin got called away you followed Dwalin up to his Apartment. There the door swung open revealing a Hobbit with a pair of half fauntlings at his feet grinning as they greeted their new friends. In a flash the four ran off to the pile of toys in the room down the front hall leaving the trio of adults to talk. By nightfall you had all become fast friends and planning play dates a couple times a week. The walk home again was short after the few turns Bilbo had informed you of, and the door of your apartment was opened allowing the twins free to play in their new room until you had finished dinner. Though in your path to the kitchen a deep hum sounded out and the Dwarf King in jeans and a t shirt under an apron to keep the sauce from the dinner he was making off of his clothes.

Holding your grin you eyed the splatters of sauce on the counter and asked playfully, “What is Bombur going to say about that mess you’re making?”

In a turn he hit you with a grin that would have brought you to your knees had you not been leaning against the doorframe. A single grin that let you know it was far from just a crush on the King, that one grin made you know you wouldn’t be able to just walk away without a struggle if he somehow decided you weren’t what he assumed he wanted for himself right now. In a playful rumble he answered, “He would be thrilled I didn’t get it on the ceiling this time.” Sending a wink your way then turned back to the meal.

“How the hell did you get it on the ceiling? It’s nearly thirty feet up.”

He didn’t answer only chuckled and grinned through your aiding him with the meal and moving the food to the table before going to change Dove, returning just in time to accept her warmed bottle you passed him on the path to the table.

.

No matter what you did you couldn’t get him out of your mind, mornings you would share turns getting the kids ready before sitting for breakfast then split up until lunch. Most days you would share a quick meal where he would either take Dove with him or leave her with you until dinners that you would mainly swap turns making based on who got there first. Story times melded with the pair of you on your bed voicing the characters in the books the twins had chosen until the trio were put to bed and you parted ways.

Instantly you melted into a well oiled machine, forming your own little family without actually being a family.

A relationship that you couldn’t voice your worries about to your best friend at her delving so deeply into her new job and marriage leaving you wondering just how open you could be with your new friends about this confusing situation with the King. But it wasn’t just in your little family you settled, Thorin seemed more and more to ask your opinions and suggestions on matters of the crown and disputes in trades and laws between invitations to join him on short day trips to the Kingdoms nearby. Somehow the accepted Queen in all but title and marriage you were seen leaving the people wondering just when the announcement would be made of your union.

Finally your irritation at the odd situation had broken through your last straw as you watched Fili and Kili get drug into yet another closet when their long shift at work had left them far too amorous a mood to wait until they got up to their apartment again. A few subtle hints had gone unnoticed, first a claiming of his lap while he asked your advice to gentle strokes of fingers along his forearms gaining you nothing. Always the gentleman he left you wanting so much more in his gliding past the painful abstinent truth.

With a groan as Thorin’s meeting ran late you left dinner in the oven and went to your room after the kids were put to bed. Wrapped in a towel after a shower you stood eyeing your underwear drawer wondering why you had bought this teasing new pair with the one man in mind you’d been dying to wear it for who would probably never see you in them at this rate. With a smirk you dropped your towel and wiggled into the bright blue number and instantly regretted it, so off to the kitchen you went and grabbed a bottle of wine. Half a bottle later you went from wanting to wait at the table in the number to finding yourself draped across his bed. Quietly you laid there with your heart racing until you stupidly thought pretending to nap would make it better.

Scantily clad and spread out seductively in a position far from comfortable for a nap the King found you. For a moment he hovered there, no doubt looking you over, yet his reaction was not a single thing you could guide into something more, no peck on the cheek, no brush of fingers along the side of your neck. Just the gentle covering of your body with one of his furs and a low ‘good night’ on his path to the door after claiming the wine bottle and glass in hand.

Upright you sat and heard the clink of the glass in the sink before a deep exhale and his moving into the study. The attempt at muffling the panting breaths and muffled moans after made your hands go from rubbing your face to clenching to fists in your roll over to face plant into the thick furs to muffle your irritated grumble. For all the choices he could have made, hiding to pleasure himself in his study when you were right here left you nearly in tears wondering just what you would have to do to get him to understand what you wanted. Probably you would end up having to voice it aloud, something all together daunting a task to suggest hooking up with a King no less, sure you were just roommates, fellow Parents, clearly attracted to one another, but why wouldn’t he at least try for something, anything.

By breakfast after your sleepless night, you accepted the glass of juice from Bombur with a smile and caught Thorin’s inspecting once over at your baggy sweater teasing him for a reaction to see what he would do with just a single glimpse of a blue strap on your shoulder. The answer, nothing, well not nothing, he asked for the juice, flashing that same damn grin after his self imposed night on the couch almost making you want to slap his glass out of his hand. An expression clearly readable to the on looking cook that had to leave early to not burst out laughing, though in his point of view he got an all together different view you had missed. The pained eye roll and clenched hand, gripping of his own knee to keep from pulling you closer to him after accepting the butter for his already buttered pancakes. Each longing glance sent your way and the lean forward and inching back of his legs to hide the tightening fabric of his pants at his noticing that teasing little strap making him force time for a quick shower to handle that before heading out for his busy schedule.

No doubt you understood how Dwarven courtships worked for the most part but to begin a courtship took a few necessary steps, ones that had to be built up to, ones that the King had stolen each moment he could in the forming of a single stanza to slip into your path. He could take in and recite each moment and piece of his time with you in his brain but to get anything unsuperficial on paper left him near to tears and shouts. It was sheer perfection with you and as badly as he wanted wring the necks of his Nephews at their so publicly flaunting to him they had made their affections and amorous flings with their young Wife, he had to remind himself that they were married and well on the way to having their own Children. A thought only worsening matters, he could just picture it, your carrying his Children, tending to you, catering to you ensuring each need, inkling and desire, both nutritional and so temptingly sexual he would ensure they were met.

Three pebbles already was hard to manage at times but he certainly couldn’t keep himself from picturing your brood growing to vast numbers as Bombur’s had. The most important hopeful image keeping him going was you draped in his arms asleep with your little Pebbles around you with another hopefully on the way. Never in a possessive or demeaning way either, not for Dwarves. No, he could see it, your light as a Mother, only imagined to be all the more magnificent carrying a Child. Everyone could see your strength, and to be able to be granted the honor of aiding you in bringing life into the world could be enough for him even if it cost him everything. If it left him having to abdicate and live the rest of his days in exile he would, without a doubt, he was yours and he would somehow find a way to say this to you. But week after week the paper stayed blank as nothing was good enough, he feared his failure at finding the right words leaving him forever mingled with yet parted from you.

…

It was obvious for all to see just how the amorous trio seemed to wear on the elder relatives around them sharing knowing glances at what a weight their heirs would be. Even with three of them twins would be a trouble, no doubt ending their over the top honeymoon they seemed so adamant on flaunting around an altogether even more irritating pair. The fumbling King all too distressed at his loss for words and the High Born Princess trying not to scream at his reluctant pace only making the whole kingdom wait so much longer for the expected news.

A call for Doctors brought out all the Durins who pooled into the newlywed’s apartment. Though as the news of quadruplets was announced a swimming flutter in your gut made you glance at the twins in front of you instantly recognizing the feeling. A shake of your head later after a request for food you carried the twins to your apartment with the curious King on your heels. With a growing grin he joined in on the fixing of the food, but a single upward glance a fevered pat of his hand later had you both in the dining room kneeling in front of Dove as the Twins stood with hands and feet planted on the ground around her in arches trying to instruct her on how to stand.

With a giggle you watched as the recently crawling Princes wobbled upright and held the twins’ hands and giggled through your capturing the moment on your phone as well as her wobble over to Thorin who laughed proudly and peppered her cheeks between praises at her successful path to him and the twins around her. Within moments the Durins all had received the video and rushed in to share in the moment with the Princess as you finished the meal trying to ignore the returning flutter in your stomach making you stare off blankly leaving only Bombur beside you to cast knowing grins your way.

.

A knock on your door the following afternoon as you sat absently staring into the pile of laundry you were folding your body found its way upright and towards the door. Through the parting doors you eyed Bombur and smiled at him curiously, stepping back to welcome him inside. “Bombur, did Thorin send you to make lunch?”

Bombur shook his head and eased his bag off his shoulder saying, “I brought you something.” Your lips parted and you watched him pull out a smaller bag from inside his bag he then passed you, saying with a twinkle in his eyes, “I hope you don’t mind my assumption, but I’ve certainly got a great deal of practice with my precious Poppy.”

Lowering your eyes you opened the bag seeing the eight pregnancy tests inside, “There’s eight of them?”

Bombur nodded when your eyes met again, “Yes, well, I know with Poppy and I we go through at least ten, jut to be safe, and we buy in bulk, these will be past use by the time we have to worry about that again. I thought you might be a, beyond a doubter too.”

Weakly you chuckled and hugged the Dwarf who chuckled and hugged you back, “Thank you, I thought I’d have to bribe Bofur or Bilbo to get them.”

Bombur shook his head when you pulled apart again, “Oh no, neither can keep a secret vary long. Oin would probably be the one to not draw suspicion, other than myself, but he’s nearly as bad.” His grin grew, “I do hope you are. Thorin’s a right bit daft when it comes to wooing, even with Ciph, just miserable trying to say anything at all.” His hand patted yours and he gave an excuse to leave with a mention of good luck knowing you were trying to gauge how full your bladder was at the moment. “Just leave the used ones in a bag under the sink and I’ll take it out in the morning, for discretion.” Firing off a single wink as he shut the doors leaving you alone on your path to the kitchen.

.

Two hours had passed and there you were fully turned off of drinking anything for the rest of the day, seated on the edge of your bathroom counter staring at the 16 tests all reading positive. A low grumble left you as you rubbed your face mumbling to yourself in Hobbitish, “Oh great, just great…Had to be a sliver Hobbit. What the hell!...” Your voice dropped and you fumbled them all into a bag as the twins called out to you for lunch, an excuse to take the bag into the kitchen to hide. “Perfect, why bother with marriage or even dating, just skip straight to babies. Two nearly in pre k, one just on her feet, let’s just add some more.”

Yet your smile snapped back for your twins and for Dove as you fed the three and then wrangled them over to Bilbo’s for a play date lasting you until dinner. Through which you did all you could not to say anything to the King in your befuddled state leaving him worried he’d done something wrong at your new wall of silence between you. The morning after Bombur came in with a smirk tucking the trash into his larger trash bag he added the shells and trash on top of. Uncertain of the result until he caught the lingering distressed stares from you while Thorin hovered in the kitchen asking for something special he could prepare for you on lunch to make up for whatever he’d done. Through a painful struggle not to smirk or burst out laughing he gave a few suggestions before having to slip out watching the first set of swapping distressed glances he knew he would have to bite his tongue to avoid reacting to until something was said.

…

Somehow until the call for the long awaited birth had gone out and you waited along with the other Durins in the waiting room as Bilbo held watch over the pebbles with Bombur’s and his Wife Poppy’s help. Two boys and Two girls were announced to all and as the hug were being issued you slipped away to the hall catching Oin in his path back to rest before his next patient was set to come in. Wordlessly your hand circled his wrist and he followed assuming you had questions for him about the birth. In the small exam room he pointed you into he flashed you a smile asking as his hands rubbed together, “What sort of questions do you have?”

Sharply you drew in a breath and stepped closer to him asking softly, “Is there any way you could give me a blood test?”

His brow rose and his lips parted before he asked, “What sort of symptoms are you having? We do have Doctors in the Palace for common ailments and check ups.”

You nodded then stated, “I um, I took some at home tests, and, well they all came back positive,” His lips parted and his eyes lit up understanding, “I wanted to, confirm, before anything is said.”

Oin nodded then gestured you onto the table behind you and drew the curtain blocking the glass wall, fetching the needles and tubes from the drawers behind him, a single vial was drawn as his smile grew. The deep maroon liquid filled the vial as you held back your mithril from entering the vial, a cotton ball and band aid later you sat as he took the vial down for testing stating it was for a noble rushing the results he nearly skipped carrying back into the room. His smile split as he quietly stated, “Congratulations.” You weakly chuckled and accepted the printed results as he said, “I will be waiting for Thorin’s announcement to hear for when we can schedule your first full set of scans and exams.”

You nodded then waited until you could share the news with your friend, hoping she would be back to herself after the birth when the others had left.

.

After confirming your plans you were straight back into the waiting car and were back to the apartment feeling the burning folded results in your pocket. To yourself you mumbled, “Dinner, I can tell him over dinner…” Though in your absent lack of attention to directions in this backwards maze of a palace you had walked straight into the packed meeting room where all eyes turned to you, especially Thorin and his instantly hopeful gaze while he inched up in his chair hoping for a possible explanation for your distance, even in this packed room.

Heavily the doors closed behind you and you forced a smile nodding your head in return to the deeply bowed heads of the Council greeting you in Khuzdul as their Queen in a subtle push for Thorin. Thorin drew in a breath asking, “More news on Mal?”

Your head shook, “No, um, just wanted to, confirm dinner at eight.”

Thorin raised a brow, “I’m certain I’ll be there, whose are we eating at, Dwalin’s?”

You shook your head, “Nope, ours. Just confirming you’ll be there.”

Thorin wet his lips shifting straighter in his chair with curiously furrowed brows, “Are we hosting a dinner?”

“Nope.”

“Then why the time limit?”

“It’s sort of important.”

“What could-?”

“I was hoping we could discuss it privately.” Tucking your lower lip into your mouth you hoped he would just accept it and agree, something he obviously could not do somehow.

“I don’t-..”

“I’m making dinner, Bilbo agreed to watch the kids tonight, I wanted to discuss, something. Privately.”

Through his heart dropping he asked, “What is it?”

“Pot roast, your favorite.” You blurted out with a nervous squeak shifting on your feet trying not to focus on the obviously pleading gaze from him.

“I, don’t-.”

Your hand reached up to brush your hair from your face as you mumbled in Elvish, “Yavanna help me..” Switching back to the common tongue you watched him stand up and take a step closer to you making you just come out and say it, “I’m pregnant.” Your hand darted into your back pocket to hold out the results his hand timidly took, “Took some home tests a bit ago, got a blood test to confirm it today, we’re having pot roast it will be ready at eight.” You nodded then took a step back, “I will see you then.” Then turned to walk through the doors that opened for you then closed again.

.

With parted lips in the silent room the King stood before unfolding the paper seeing the positive result for himself as pats landed on his back through congratulations. He drew in a deep breath then passed the results to Balin and stated, “Eight o’clock, I have to get the ring, and flowers, and that ax, the beads…” His voice trailed off and the Council ushered him out of the room stating everything could wait as he gathered everything while reassuring himself that even with the commonly known trait of Hobbits being able to conceive with their Ones with just a simple sealing of their bonds, even before consummation, he still hoped he could draw this into something more than just a sharing of parental tasks, that he could finally be yours. Half panicked he hurried gathering everything in time until he finally headed home again.

.

Through trembling hands clothes were shed and that same pair of bright blue lingerie were put on under your former jeans and sweater after you had prepped the meal and set it in the oven before you eyed the selection of wine. With an attempt at a calming exhale you mumbled through setting the table for two, fidgeting it all into place, “Ok, he knows now. Just, have to not burn the dinner, and somehow get him to bed.”

Shakily you grabbed another bottle of wine only to put it back with a growl at your inability to drink or take anything to calm down. Wetting your lips you exited the kitchen as the front doors opened drawing you into the dining room. Thorin in his confused half turn paused and tapped the door closed with his foot then flashed you a quick grin as he tried to offer the flowers in his hand while also keeping the cumbersome ax on his shoulder and dark blue cloth bag from falling from his grip. In a glance down he straightened it all and passed you the flowers you grinned at curiously as he stated, “Flowers.”

You nodded, “Thank you.”

He nodded walking into the dining room after you and eyed the table and left the ax and bag on the set of cabinets along the wall then turned in time to see you adding the vase with the flower in it to the table before passing him a glass of wine, “You’re early.”

He nodded, “Yes. I, probably should have waited to let you tell me alone. You did plan a dinner.”

After wetting your lips you added, “That was part of the dinner.”

His hand folded around the wine glass he raised ask, “What was the other part?”

Your eyes locked and you stated far less confident than you hoped, “Seducing you.”

Before he could take a sip he wet his lips fighting against his smirk to purr, “Seduce me?”

You nodded, “Well, I am clearly pregnant, and obviously it’s yours, and I know it’s great news for everyone else,” His brow ticked up as he set the glass down on the table as you stepped closer to him, “But you see, at least last time I got to enjoy the actual making of the baby, and by Dwarf and Elf standards we’re technically married now, so, we’re having sex.”

Again he smirked then let out in a chuckling rumble at your awkwardly confident nod and step closer to him eyeing his shirt for any sign of buttons to get in the way missing his darkening eyes scanning over you for the same reason. “We have, what, an hour on the pot roast?” You nodded and he closed the distance cupping your cheeks and claiming a fiery kiss ending with you wrapped around his middle for blind rush to his bed. Your outer layers were stripped and his lips parted in a disbelieving chuckle, then he purred as he eased the panties off of you, “We are discussing these later.” Then dropped to trail his lips down your stomach tenderly as your shoulders were propped up on his shoulders in his sink even lower.

.

Deep moans and hums filled the room as the tangling kiss continued in your hands tangling in his hair between his deep thrusts into you that continued at your leg inching higher over his hip on your sideways sprawl when your spooning stirred his purr filled nuzzling making you turn and start again. One joint moan later his lips peppered your cheeks and neck ending with your giggles and his deep chuckle against your neck at the oven timer sounding as he rumbled, “I told you we had time for another.”

You giggled again as he claimed another passionate kiss then eased you to the side of the bed out from the covers where he pulled on his boxers again and helped you into his sweater and panties again. He claimed another kiss then scooped you up in his arms making you giggle again and wrap your arms around his bare shoulders as he purred, “Lets go see this seductive dinner of yours.”

You giggled saying, “I’ll serve it.”

He chuckled letting you down in the kitchen, where he claimed another kiss and turned to sit in his usual chair claiming his wine glass watching you adoringly between sips. The glass was set aside and he purred, “It looks utterly delectable, My Love.”

With a teasing smirk you said, “I haven’t even lit the candles yet.”

“Ooh,” his eyes watched as you lit a match from the table and lit the candles making him purr out, “I’m just gonna get naked now.” Making you giggle as he circled you in his arms and drew you onto his lap to taste the meal he made you giggle and laugh through as he moaned loudly at each bite between peppered trails his lips left across your cheek and neck until you turned to straddle him after brushing his boxers down.

.

Tangled up again scattered kisses lasted through until his eyes closed when your foreheads press together and woven legs tightened through his arms wrapping around you as you drifted off to his purr, “I’ll have Gandalf enchant my ceiling too.”

Sleepily you giggled then said, “You make it sound like he’s just waiting in a closet to be taken out and used like a traveling cloak.”

Deeply he chuckled, “No, but he is a sucker for a good romance.” His lips reached out to press yours gently, “And you my Darling Bride, deserve the best. And I am going to give you the Moon and all the stars.” Warmly your breath hit his lips in your drifting off again making him smile and hold you closer to him as you slept.

The clatter of dishes opened your eyes finally as you turned your head that was now against the warm chest of the King clutching you tightly in his sleep while his face was currently buried in your hair still mumbling Khuzdul endearments in his sleep. The next set of clatters stirred him as well bringing back his smile and warm lips to claim yours before he slipped out of bed, hastily tugging on his boxers and pants then hurried out of the room. A hushed conversation later he returned with the bag from the night before and a tray full of food with a giant smile. As the plates were cleared he smiled easing his chosen ring for you on your right middle finger then braided his braids into your hair and smiled as you added his. Your snuggling didn’t last long as you searched out and tugged on your sweater as the twins rushed in calling for you both asking when they got to see the new babies.

**… Third person pov…**

Two days had passed and four new heirs were welcomed into the softly cheering mountain while their Mother was gently helped out of the car and into the palace between her Husbands who were pushing the prams proudly. Safely up in their apartment after the crowd of cooing relatives had parted it finally hit the trio who eyed the squirming quadruplets making their brows twitch before they went roughly through their check lists of reasons. Their first night home lasted well into their third when the exhausted trio knocked on their King’s door with helpless expressions and arms full of screaming infants, asking, “What do we do?!”

 


End file.
